Rose in Wonderland
by Rubicksmaster
Summary: When Rose Lalonde falls down a rabbit hole when chasing a mysterious boy, she ends up in a battle between good and evil. It will contain all characters and so many ships.
1. Chapter 1

**Alrighty, the second story. I am ignoring my sleepover to upload this, so you're welcome. I love you all!**

My mother was bringing me to a party being thrown by friends of the family. It must have been important, because she was sober. We were both sitting in the carriage. "Rose," she said, speaking up.

"Yes mother?" I asked, looking up from my book.

"Why do you have the book? It's rude."

I sighed. I had been reading it since we left, and it disappointed me that she hadn't noticed sooner. "Entertainment. Don't worry, I won't bring it once we get there."

"What are you reading anyway?" she asked.

"A book about magic." She raised an eyebrow. "And demons from hell."

She sighed and rubbed her temples. "Rosey, just... Don't embarrass us. Please."

"Why is it so important. I have known the Gerards for years. I doubt that they think I'm normal." Mother ignored me and handed me a necklace. It wasn't anything fancy, but it had a beautiful sun charm on it.

"Rose, you're father gave this to me when he proposed. I want you to have it." She put it around my neck and smiled. My father had been dead since I was seven. That was twelve years ago. I returned her smile.

"Finally, you've arrived. Rose, Adam is waiting to dance with you," said once we arrived. She was wearing a white dress with puffy sleeves and frills. Her hair was in a bun. Her husband was wearing a tan suit and black dress shoes. I bowed my head and went into their mansion. I heard her scold my mother on being late.

I began to feel underdressed compared to the other ladies that had attended. I was wearing a simple light purple dress with black stripes on the chest and a yellow sash around the waist. My blonde hair was too short to put into a bun, or any other type of hairstyle.

The ballroom was huge, with a breathtaking view. A golden chandelier was hanging from the ceiling. Ivory pillars surrounded the ballroom. The pattern on the floor was a swirl of diamond shaped tiles created a hypnotic vibe.

"Hello Rose. May I have this dance?" Adam Gerard asked. He was wearing a similar outfit to his father, except the suit was light red. His nose was a bit to long, as was his chin, and freckles dappled his cheeks. His curly brown hair was tied back.

"You may," I replied. He took my hand and we began dancing. Adam kept looking away. "Are you alright? You seem distant."

"Of course," he answered hastily.

I rolled my eyes and began to think. My mind drifted from one thought to another, always returning to my reoccurring dreams about the odd place called Wonderland. I had had that dream since I was a young girl. It had definantely piqued my curiosity, and I began to psychoanalyze myself. So far I came up with nothing.

While I was thinking, I stepped on Adam's foot. "Ow!" he yelped. "What was that for Rose?"

I couldn't tell him about my dream, so I came up with a random idea. "I was thinking about the women in trousers and the men in dresses," I blurted out. He gave me an odd look, and I mentally scolded myself. Usually I wasn't so silly around others.

"Rose, will you meet me at the gazebo in ten minutes?" he asked nervously, pulling me aside.

"Of course, but what for?" I asked.

"Just be there. Please excuse me," he said before I had a chance to question him. With no other reason to stay in the ballroom, I decided to head outside. Maybe I could sneak my book out and read. Before I could get through the hallway, confronted me.

"Rose. How would you like to come walk with me?" It was more of a command, so I nodded. She took my arm and we walked together towards the door. Portraits of the family were hanging on the walls. The walls and floor were white. We were alone, and our footsteps echoed through the hall.

"Now Rose, Adam has many stomach problems, so if you blah blah blah blah blah." I wasn't listening to her at all. When we got to the door, a servant opened it for us. led me to the garden, still going on about Adam's stomach problems. I wondered why that would be of any importance to me, and then it hit me. This was a party for Adam's proposal to me.

I needed time to think, and to get away from this woman. She brought me out of my thoughts by yelling, "Imbeciles!" I looked up at her, and she continued. "I told the gardeners to plant red roses but they planted the white ones instead."

"You could paint them red," I said. Apparently, she didn't understand sarcasm because she shook her head and continued. I looked around the hedges looking for anything to use as an excuse to get away.

I found the perfect excuse. A young man who looked my age was just standing in front of us. He was looking at a pocket watch that looked like a gear. His blonde hair looked like a bird. He was taller than me by a head, and thin. He was wearing a marroon suit with a black tie and black shoes. On the right side of the suit he had the same bright red gear stitched on. He looked at me, and I gasped. His eyes were red. Although, I couldn't say anything because my eyes were also an odd color of light purple.

He smirked at me and then walked casually away. "I'm sorry. This is all terribly interesting, but you must excuse me," I said to . I walked away briskly before she could tell me otherwise.

The man led me to a clearing in the garden where many people were gathered. I realized why when I saw the gazebo. I scanned the clearing for the man, but didn't find him. Two girls did walk up to me, though. They were the twins Flora and Fauna. Both had long, straight red hair, green eyes, and big mouthes. They were wearing identical dresses, except Flora's was yellow and Fauna's was blue.

"We know a secret," Flora started.

"But we can't tell," Fauna finished. This was how they always talked.

"If it's about the proposal, I don't want to hear it."

They glanced at each other.

"It was supposed to be a surprise," they said together. Before they could go on, Adam came up behind them.

"There you are. You're late," he said, taking my hand and leading me to the gazebo. Everyone flocked towards us, and I saw someone painting Adam and I. My mother, the Gerards, and Flora and Fauna were in the front of the crowd. I didn't see the young man.

Adam knelt and took my hand. "Rose Lalonde."

"Adam," I said.

"What is it?" he whispered, glancing at the crowd.

"There is a caterpillar on your shoulder." He looked at his shoulder in disgust and was about to squash it. "Don't kill it," I said, picking the caterpillar up and putting it gently on the ground where it crawled away.

"Rose Lalonde, will you marry me?" he asked smiling nervously.

I looked out at the crowd, which looked at me expectantly. "Well, I don't have a choice," I murmured. Adam glanced at the crowd. "You're a lord, and my mother needs the money. But I think I," I trailed off thinking. I was searching frantically in the crowd for an excuse. I turned my head to the side, where a path led to another section of the garden, still stuttering I like a moron. The young man was standing on the path. He smirked, took out his watch and tapped it, then casually walked away. "I need a moment," I said, running after him. Everyone looked at me, and Adam was left speechless, still on his knee.

The young man stayed ahead of me, even though I was running and he was walking without a care in the stopped at a dead tree. This part of the garden seemed forgotten, as everything was dead. The boy turned around, stared at me, and then jumped into a hole. I got to the tree and looked into the rabbit hole. "Hello?" I asked.

The man reappeared, grabbed my arm, and then pulled me in.

**Alright, end of chapter 1. Love it? Hate it? Tell me. See you tomorrow guys.**

**Okay, I'm out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just like I said, here is chapter 2. Thank you very much for the reviews, they make me so happy. Really, you are all so nice. I don't own anything, that is Hussie's job. Now, without further ado, let us begin!**

After the man pulled me down, he disappeared. I was left alone, tumbling through the hole. It wasn't dark, and there weren't any roots or worms. Instead, candles floated around, and objects were surrounding me. There was a bookshelf full of books, a self-playing piano that came very close to hitting me, a table with two chairs, one of which I landed in. There was a teapot and two cups, and the tea was steaming. I was too amazed to scream.

I fell out of the chair. There were a few buckets, a rocking chair, dolls, a bed, and wooden puppet. After what seemed like a lifetime, I hit solid ground. Very solid and painful ground, might I add. After I sat up, my hair stood up, defying gravity. Then I looked at the chandelier, which was behaving like my hair.

Then I fell again, hitting another hard floor. Oh. I was defying gravity. I stood up with a groan and looked around. I was in a familiar round room with a glass table in the center and eight doors on the wall. On the table was a small key. I picked it up and tried on the doors. The key didn't fit any of them. There was a curtain in between two of the doors. I pulled it apart and found a much smaller door. The key fit this one, and it unlocked. I tried to go through it, but my shoulders were to wide.

I sighed and shut the door. Then I heard voices. The first voice was high-pitched, probably from a young girl. "Wouldn't she remember this from the first time?" they asked.

The second voice was calm and deeper. "Chill. This is the right Rose. Trust me."

"The first time," I murmured to myself. Then it hit me. This was probably one of my dreams. Right now, I was unconscious and lying under a tree. But that was besides the point. If this was like my dreams, then there would be a bottle on the table.

Yes, I was right! I set the key back on the table and picked up the bottle. It had a tag on it that read: DRINK ME. I pulled the cork out and took a sip. Suddenly, I shrunk down and had to hold the dress so it would fit. The dress was much to big for me once I finished shrinking, and it was replaced by a black dress. The necklace still fit.

I walked over to the door. I was now the perfect size for it. I tried to open it, but it was locked. I looked on the table, and they key was on it. I groaned. This also happened in my dreams. I didn't try to jump to reach it because I knew it wouldn't work. But I did know that there would be a small box beneath the table. Once again, I was right. The box was already open, and there was a cake inside. The frosting spelled out: EAT ME.

I took a few bites out of it, and started to grow. The dress stretched with me this time. I soon passed my normal height, and grew until I had to bend over just to fit in the room. I carefully grabbed the key, and then the bottle. I drank the rest of the liquid.

This time, I shrank back to the height I was last time, where I could fit through the door. The dress and necklace still fit. The key was still in my hand. With a smile, I walked to the door, unlocked it, and walked through.

The same young man was waiting for me. He was with a group of pink turtles, blue lizards, and red crocodiles. There was one yellow salamander in a black cloak.

"See. What did I tell you Casey. She got through," the young man said.

The yellow salamander grunted. "It took her long enough," she said. "I bet she isn't the right Rose."

"No, she totally is. I am so sure. I am as sure that she is Rose as anorexic people are sure they are fat. As sure as an author that their book is a best seller. As sure as a hot stripper will get a big tip. As sure as an Asian will solve the Rubik's cube. As sure as a blonde cheerleader will fail math." Both Casey and I looked at him questioningly. He waved his hand and replied, "Time shenanigans. Anyway, I'm Dave Strider. This is Casey. And the rest of these little dudes are consorts."

"I'm Rose Lalonde. If you don't mind me asking, where am I?" I asked.

"There, see! She doesn't remember us! She can't be Rose!" Casey exclaimed.

"Calm down Casey. Your making the consorts start a riot. This place is Underland," Dave answered.

"Why do you need me?" I asked.

"Come on. We'll take you to Hussie."

"Who's he?" I asked as we were walking.

"The all-wise Hussie. He knows all. He can tell us if you're the right Rose," Casey replied. They led me through the forest. Mushrooms of many colors stood out on tall, warped trees. There were a few flying pigs in the sky. There was a strange bug that looked like a rocking horse that picked a fight with a tiny dragon. There were also more bugs with butter bodies and bread for wings.

We stopped at a clearing where there was a large green flower. There were two children playing chess, although the boy was yelling at his sister. Both of them were green and bald, although the boy had red eyes and red cheeks while the girl had green eyes and green cheeks. The boy was wearing a black shirt and green overalls. The girl was wearing a green suit. It reminded me of my thought about the women in trousers from earlier.

The green flower opened up, and it revealed a man with a puppet. The man was wearing a green shirt and black pants. He was tan with brown hair. The puppet was wearing an orange suit and a hat. "What do you want. Haven't you guys died yet?" the man asked. Then he saw me. "Who are you?"

"Hussie?" I asked.

"That's my name, idiot. I asked who you are." He threw the puppet at us. "Lil' Cal, please escort them out." The puppet landed lifelessly on the floor. The boy stopped yelling at his sister and turned his anger towards Hussie. "Hey, I knew you took him!" He picked the puppet up and dusted it off.

"Who are they?" I whispered to Dave as the boy continued to yell at Hussie.

"Those are the twins, Caliborn and Calliope. Caliborns always pissed off, and Calliope is always nice."

"Are you going to answer me?" Hussie asked.

"I'm Rose Lalonde," I replied. "We want to find out if I'm the right Rose."

He sighed and turned to Calliope. "Calli, can you unroll the Homestuck scroll?" She nodded, stood up, an walked behind the flower. She came back with a large scroll, and unrolled it on the floor. Everyone gathered around it.

Hussie pointed to a picture. It showed me looking over the scroll with everyone by my side. "This is the Reckoning. This is the day that all of our heroes arrive. Although, Rose was the only one in the other world." He then pointed to another picture. "This day is the Uprising. This is the day the heroes gather to defeat Lord English and Her Imperial Condescension. Rose would be the girl to bring them together." There were thirty-four people in robes, each with a weapon. I recognized four of them. One was Dave, and he had a broken sword. Two were Caliborn and Calliope. They each had a gun. The last was me. I had two needles, each glowing black.

"That's not me," I said suddenly. I couldn't lead people into battle. Dave and Calliope both seemed kind, and I couldn't stand having to watch them die. And I certainly didn't want to die.

"You don't understand. The fate of Underland depends on you," Calliope said.

"Wait. Hussie. Is this the right Rose or not?" Casey asked.

"Not hardly," he replied, letting the flower wrap around him.

Caliborn and Casey both began to yell at me. "See? I told you she wasn't the right Rose!" Casey yelled.

"You ignorant bitch, acting like someone so important. I should shoot you now!" Caliborn yelled. Calliope stopped him from taking out his gun.

I looked to Dave for help. He only shook his head. "I was so sure this time," he muttered.

Suddenly we heard neighing and clanking. I turned around and saw soldiers running toward us. They had armor that resembled black chess pieces.

"Run!" Dave exclaimed. The consorts panicked and ran in circles. The soldiers began trapping them. Calliope grabbed my arm and pulled me away. Caliborn went back to grab Lil' Cal. The soldiers caught him. Casey was ahead with Dave. Now, I may have forgotten to mention that Dave was his normal height and was much taller than me now. He stood out like a sore thumb, and he was caught.

"Dave!" I called.

"Keep running Rose! Watch out for Casey," he said. Casey ran towards Calliope and I. Calliope had no trouble dragging me as she was also taller than me. We stopped at a sign.

"Which way?" Casey asked.

"Uhh," Calliope said, examining the signs. Before she could decide, a white dragon swooped down and picked up Calliope.

"Please tell me you know where to go," I said to Casey.

"I could say that, but I'd be lying." There were hoofbeats behind us, so we turned around. A creature appeared behind us. It looked like a centaur, except it had a mustache and an utter. It was completely white. "Hoofbeast, c'mon," Casey said. She grabbed my arm and we ran to the left. The hoofbeast followed us, and Casey took out to needles from under her cloak. She shot a black burst of energy at the hoofbeast, and it hit the eye. The hoofbeast cried out in pain, and the eye fell out and rolled to Casey. She picked it up and helped me climb a tree.

More soldiers came and helped the injured hoofbeast. The nets with the consorts, Dave, and Caliborn had been dropped on the ground. The dragon must have carried Calliope away. Dave looked up at us and Casey put a finger up to her lips. He smiled. A genuine smile, not smirk.

Someone else followed the soldiers. He wasn't wearing the armor, but it was clear he was the commander. He had black hair slicked back, and yellow horns that resembled lightning bolts. On his face were fins. He had a purple cape. His vest had wavy patterns on it, alternating between purple and black. His pants had purple and black stripes, and his boots were black. He had a golden necklace and golden rings. He was carrying a gun that looked like a cross between a rifle and a harpoon. His skin was gray.

Casey gasped. "Who is he?" I asked.

"Orphaner Dualscar. He is the captain of the chess guards. And the second highest blood," she whispered.

Orphaner Dualscar looked at Dave and Caliborn. "Now, I know that the Lord of Time is often with the Muse of Space. But what is he doing with the Knight of Time?" he asked.

"Listen up you high blood asshole. I don't care about your fucking caste system because I'm not a troll, I'm a cherub. You can go and tell your shitty empress that. Second, I can't believe you will only speak to us when you have the advantage. What's the matter captain, are you scared of us?" Caliborn yelled.

Dualscar kicked him. "It's no wonder your sister is the smarter one. Even that retard wouldn't have said a word. Your just a brat with a learning disability."

"Hey! Only I talk about that bitch like that!"

Dave grunted. "Excuse me, as much as I'd hate to break up this budding kismesis, I must stop you. Where are we going Dualscar?"

"Her Imperial Condescension would like to see you." He kicked Dave, then turned to his men. "Back to the castle. Bring the hoofbeast." The men got on their horses, and Dualscar got on his white seahorse. One of the soldiers handed Dualscar the Hometuck Scroll.

"Uh oh," Casey said. Dualscar unrolled the scroll and smiled.

"The Condesce will enjoy this." He rolled it back up and rode off.

Casey and I got out of the tree. Casey looked around and said, "I think we went the right way. Follow me, and I'll take you to the prankster."

So she led me around the forest. The green trees turned black with blue stripes. She looked around. "Er, I think we go this way."

"We're lost, aren't we," I said. She nodded. "Well, let's just sit down and talk for a bit. It would be nice to relax. How old are you?"

"I'm nine. What about you?"

"I'm nineteen."

"That's how old Dave is. And Johnny. And Jade. But I haven't seen Jade in a while," she said.

"Who are Johnny and Jade?" I asked.

"Jade is the Witch of Space. She's really nice, but the Condesce kidnapped her. And Johnny is the Prankster. He's the Heir of Breath. He's been avoiding the Condesce with me and Jake. Jake is the Page of Hope, by the way."

"Oh. What is your connection to the John and Jake?"

"Well, Jake is Jade's cousin, and John was really good friends with Jade. They're like brother and sister." She wasn't talking as excitedly, an was looking away.

"And John?" I asked, urging her on.

"Well, you know how the crocodiles, turtles, and lizards are consorts?" I nodded. "Salamanders were consorts too before the Condesce killed them. I was the last survivor, and Johnny saved me. I was really little then. So he raised me." She held back tears.

"Casey. I'm so sorry. I had no idea," I said, putting an arm around her. My apology seemed insignificant compared to what she'd been through, but she accepted. She wiped her eyes.

"It's okay I was like, three when it happened."

We sat in silence for a few minutes before I asked, "What would my title have been?"

"Your not the right Rose. You wouldn't have a title." She stood up. "I think we've wasted enough time. Let's get more lost."

"No need, ladies. I know the way to the Prankster's from here." We looked up, and saw a man's head. He had blond hair that stood up in the back. His eyes were orange, and he was handsome. He resembled Dave.

"Oh no. It's Dirk. He always teases me," Casey told me. Dirk's body appeared. He was tall and thin, albeit strong. He was wearing a white shirt and black pants.

"You know you love me Casey. Anyway, where's my little brother. Is he pulling some ninja shit?" he asked, floating down and standing on the ground.

"Are you the older brother of Dave Strider?" I asked.

"Yup. I taught the kid everything I know. And I taught him not to leave two young women alone. Now where is he?" Dirk asked.

"The soldiers got him. Don't worry, he made fun of Dualscar," Casey said.

Dirk laughed. "That's my boy. Anyways, are you going to introduce me to your friend, Casey?"

"This is Rose Lalonde. But she isn't the right Rose," she said.

Dirk looked at me closely. "You took her to Hussie?" Casey nodded. "Well, I think he's wrong. The Prankster will tell us for sure. He was her closest friend when they were younger. And trust me," he said, before Casey had time to say something. "I always know what I'm talking about when it's with the ladies. Now follow me." I had to admit, something about Dirk was alluring. It must have been a Strider trait.

"Oh yeah, Dirk's the Prince of Heart," Casey said. "So he's waiting for the real Rose, just like Johnny and Jake. Except he doesn't stay around much. He's a ninja, so it's easy for him to hide from the Condesce."

"So you don't need anyone?" I asked.

"Not really. I'm teaching Dave how to be a ninja, and he's pretty good. But apparently he wasn't good enough. Jake is my boyfriend, and that's why I tell him to stay with John. If I wasn't around, he would've gone on a suicide mission to save Jade." I was surprised at Dirk being a homosexual. But then again, it was my dream, and I was a strange person.

"And we're here," Dirk said as we got to a table. It was very long, made up of multiple smaller tables. There were many plates, cups, teapots, and utensils despite there being only two young men sitting there. One sat at the head of the table. He had black hair under a purple hat with bunny ears on it. He had buck teeth and glasses. He had a teal suit on.

The other looked almost identical to the man sitting at the head of the table. He was wearing a green jacket over a black shirt and tan pants. He also had glasses and buck were asleep.

Dirk kissed one of them on the cheek. "Rise and shine sleeping beauty." This must have been Jake. Jake yawned and woke up. He had forest green eyes. He smiled at Dirk.

Casey ran over to the other, who must have been John. "Johnny!" she exclaimed, leaping on top of him.

He woke up with a start. "Hi there Casey," he greeted happily. His eyes were an astonishing color of blue. He looked at me and gasped. "Rose?"

And end chapter 2! Alright, here's the deal. I might noy be able to upload the next chapter until Saturday. School is a pain. But I will try to get chapter 3 out on Friday if I can. Only time will tell. Anyway, leave a review telling me if I need to work on anything or if you liked it.

Alright, I'm out.


	3. Chapter 3

**I upheld my promise! Yay! Thanks for the reviews. Also, my best friend ready4rainbows is publishing her first story, and I think you should check it out. It includes herself as Gabby and me as Alyssa. But let's move on. Tomorrow I will have chapter 4 up, so make sure to check!**

"Hello. You must be John. It is nice to meet you," I said. John stood up out of his chair and walked across the table to reach me.

"Meet me? I think you mean it's nice to see me again." He pulled me into a hug. We separated, and he seemed very happy to see me. For me, it was awkward. My dreams had never gotten this far, and I was certain I had never met this man. "Well, we have a lot of catching up to do. Where's Dave? He was supposed to escort you," John asked.

"The Batterwitch got him," Dirk answered.

"Batterwitch?" I asked.

"Batterwitch meaning Her Imperial Condescension," Jake answered.

"Well that shouldn't matter. Today is the reckoning. He should be in the Alternian kingdom with Jane and Jade. And the troll heroes. Now we just need to find the cherub twins," he said.

"They were also captured," I said.

He smiled at me. "Well that just makes it easier. I'll take you to the white queens castle. Roxy has been hiding out there. We'll meet up with her. Then we'll save the rest."

Dirk looked up. "John, soldiers are coming."

"Uh oh. Quick Rose, drink this," he said, shoving a bottle into my mouth. My already small self shrunk down further. When I was the size of a mouse, he shoved me into a teapot. "Stay quiet," he whispered. I looked out of the hole in the teapot. Dirk had disappeared.

"C'mon Dirk, it would be jolly good if you were with me on this one!" Jake exclaimed, searching frantically for his boyfriend. After Dirk didn't appear, Jake drank some tea nervously to look somewhat normal around the soldiers. Casey was shrinking back into her chair. More of the soldiers arrived. Orphaner Dualscar was with them. He got off of his seahorse and glared at my friends.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite group of lunatics. Search them, Spades." A black man appeared behind him. He literally was a black carapace. He had a scar over one eye. He was wearing a black leather jacket with black pants, and a black fedora. Spades looked around the table. He wasn't even that tall, but was still intimidating. He glared at Jake, who looked like he was about to wet himself. Casey hid beneath her cloak, but John remained calm and smiling.

Spades looked at John, then the teapot. He came a bit closer. "She's in there isn't she," he whispered. John didn't reply. "I'm friends with Karkat, the Knight of Blood. She'll be safe." He turned back to the soldiers. "She went back that way," Spades said. He walked away.

"Follow the Dersite," Dualscar said. The soldiers obeyed. Dualscar looked at the heroes. "I can't wait for you to lose your heads."

"We've already lost them," John said. Him and Jake burst into laughter. Dualscar picked up a tea-cup and threw it at John. It hit his hat, which fell on the floor. "Aww, my hat. Low blow, man."

"I will get you one day. And I can't wait to see Darkleer kill you."

"Then we're both looking towards the same thing." Dualscar slapped John, who fell out of his chair. Dualscar got on of his seahorse and rode away.

"What an asshole," Jake muttered.

Casey ran to John's side. "Johnny, are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

"No, I'm okay. What about you and Jake? You two okay?"

Casey nodded. "Just a bit frightened, but nothing too bad," Jake said.

"Really? You look like your about to throw up your so frightened," Dirk said, hugging Jake from behind. Jake screamed.

"Jesus Dirk! Don't scare me like that."

I knocked on the side of the teapot. John took the top off and pulled me out. He set me on the table. "Sorry Rose, didn't mean to forget about you."

"Oh no, don't worry. I'm fine. But what was the deal with Spades?" I asked.

"I don't know, but Karkat must be one of the troll heroes. You're lucky he was on our side, or you'd be dead," Casey replied. John glared at her, then looked back at me.

"We'd better take you to the White Queen's castle. You will be safe there."

"Oh, I'll come with you! It would be nice to see Roxy again," Jake said.

"I don't think so, English," said Dirk. "You need to stay here with Casey. Egbert can take her to the castle."

"Right you are Dirk. And you can travel the best way possible," John told me as he picked his hat off of the ground. "By hat." He set it on the table beside me. I looked at him skeptically. "Well, get on. We have to hurry." I sighed and sat on the rim.

"Alright, I'm ready." John picked up the hat and put it on his head.

"Bye everyone!" he said enthusiastically.

"Bye Johnny!" Casey replied, waving at us as we left. Jake waved good-bye and Dirk nodded in acknowledgement. John walked us through the forest. There were soon less and less trees, and we came upon a clearing. John had talked to me the entire way. "I'm so glad that you're here, Rose. I missed you so much, and now we can finally defeat the Batterwitch!" he exclaimed.

"I don't want to defeat anybody," I said.

He stopped walking. "What?"

"Hussie told me I'm not the right Rose. And I don't want you to die, or anyone else. Even if this is a dream."

"So you think this is a dream." Before I could answer, he set the hat down on a rock and began to walk away.

"Hey! Where are you going?"

"I was taking Rose to the White Queens castle. She was going to gather the heroes, and we were going to defeat the Batterwitch and Lord English. But since your so sure that you're the wrong Rose, then I'm going to have to leave you here." I didn't reply. He continued. "Don't you know all the wrong the Batterwitch has done?"

"No I don't," I answered. "Please, tell me." He sighed.

"This was the place where it happened." I looked around. What I thought were trees were really the burnt frames of houses. This clearing was the place of a destroyed village.

"What happened. Please, John. Tell me."

He went on. "It was such a beautiful day. I was thirteen years old. There was a festival going on in this salamander village. It was so amazing. There were banners of all different colors. The houses were vibrant blues and purples. The gardens had the prettiest flowers, full of snapdragons and bluebells and roses." He blushed at the last part. "I was there with my cousin Jane, Jake, and his cousin Jade. Jane was excited about the different foods, Jake was playing a game at one of the vendors, and Jade was playing in the flowers. I was excited for a different reason. My father had been at this village for a year working, and I had lived with Jade. I had visited to see my father.

"I saw him next to the white queen. Before I could say hello, someone screamed. It was Jade. Lord English was attacking. Jake got Jade, Jane, and two other boys out safely. My father told me to run, but I couldn't move. I watched him get burned alive. Before Lord English could do the same to the White Queen and the girl next to her, I helped them run away. The queen's crown fell as we escaped.

"Orphaner Dualscar found the crown and took it. He left with his soldiers and Lord English. I searched the village for anymore survivors, but there was only a little salamander, which you know as Casey. I also found this hat. It was the only thing left of my father." John looked at the remains of the village.

"I'm so sorry John. I had no idea. Were the two boys Dave and Dirk?" John nodded. "And who is Roxy?"

"Roxy is the Rogue of Void. And she's your older sister."

"What?" I asked.

"Your mother had you in your world. Roxy was transported here instead."

"How would? I just don't? I didn't even know. How much older is she?'

"Three years. She's twenty-one years old," he replied with a smile. "Just like how Dirk, Jane, and Jake are three years older than Dave, Jade and I." He was interrupted by hoofbeats in the forest. "Soldiers," said John with a grimace. He picked up the hat and ran. Spades was leading the soldiers and Dualscar to us. John hid behind a tree, and then ran when they passed us. We came to a river. Land was visible on the opposite side. John took the hat off and held it so we were at eye level. "Head south to the White Queen's castle. Now hold tight."

"John what are," I was cut off when he threw the hat across the river. It landed safely on the other side, but I was thrown off when it hit the ground. I got up and looked through the grass. John was standing on the other side.

"Down with the Batterwitch!" he yelled, throwing his hands up into the air. The soldiers surrounded him and led him away. Spades looked across the river, then followed the soldiers. I felt like crying. That had meant my third friend was taken away. It probably meant that Casey and Jake were arrested, too. So that left Dirk, Roxy and I as the three remaining heroes. Or two remaining heroes, because I was the wrong Rose.

The sun looked like it was about to set, and I was exhausted. It had been a long day for me. I had run all over, avoiding the soldiers. I didn't want to stay out in the open, because I wasn't sure of what predators there were. I slept under the hat, which effectively kept out the light. The inside smelled like John, with the lingering traces of cake and a light breeze. It smelled awfully nice. Woah. Where did that come from? Regardless, I fell asleep easily in the hat.

**Yeah, I ship Grimdorks. Hard. So. Yeah, I hope you do too! See you tomorrow! Also, the Nepeta suggestion was great, but I think you will see why I used Spades in the next chapter.** **Alright, I'm out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy Weekend! As promised, here is chapter 4. Thank you for the reviews. Sorry if you checked out ready4rainbows and didn't see an uploaded story. I don't know what's taking her so long. But anyway, let's start!**

I was rudely awoken when someone opened the curtains in my room. I was cold, but tired nonetheless and didn't want to wake up. "Mother, a few more minutes please," I yawned. "I'm not your mom, kid." I opened my eye. It was Spades holding John's hat.

"So I'm still dreaming," I muttered.

"You think it's a dream. Ha. Have ya tried pinching yourself yet," Spades asked. I tried it, but nothing happened. "Maybe it wasn't painful enough. I could cut you, if you like," he suggested.

"Actually, that might help. Could you?" he took a small knife out of his jacket pocket and cut my arm. "Ow!" I yelled. The cut was bleeding quickly, and it had soiled my dress.

"Sorry kid. Here use this." He handed me a handkerchief. It was very large compared to me, but I wrapped it around my arm. It stopped the bleeding nicely.

"Now, what do you want?" I asked.

"I need to take you to the White Queen," he answered.

"I thought you were working for the Condesce," I said, turning my back on him.

"You don't understand. I was there fucking slave! They have my lady as a prisoner. And my gang. They said if I helped them find you, they'd let them go. But they lied and exiled me."

"Oh." It seemed as though everyone had a sad story here. "But that doesn't mean you should have betrayed John.

"Dammit, kid. Listen, I promised him that I would take you safely to the White Queen."

"No. Take me to the Alternian kingdom. I'm going to save John and the others."

Spades laughed. "Nice one. Now come on, we don't have all day."

"No," I said a bit louder. "I've fell down a hole, been shrunken and stretched, have been stuffed in a teapot, and have run from soldiers since I got here. I've been accused of being Rose and of not being Rose, but this is my dream. I'll decide where it goes from here."

"No. We have to make sure you'll be safe."

"I'll save your friends," I offered.

"You strike a hard deal kid. Alright, I'm in." He picked me up and stuffed me in his pocket. "The names Spades Slick, by the way."

"Rose Lalonde," I said. He ran off towards the Alternian kingdom.

Spades was a surprisingly fast runner, and he had brought us to a tall grey wall in no time. "We're here," was all he said. He wasn't even out of breath. There was a moat in front of the wall that was home to floating heads. "That's the only way across. And don't fall in." I didn't even ask the question before I got the answer. A giant white creature that was a cross between a goat and a fish leaped out of the water, only to dive back in. It was the mythical Capricorn. Spades took me out of his pocket and set me on the ground. I gulped and stood at the edge of the moat. I took a deep breath and leapt across to the first head, then the second and third. At the fourth, my foot fell in the mouth. Whether it was slimy lake water or saliva, I was disgusted. Soon enough I was at the edge.

"Spades, the hat." He tossed the hat over the wall.

"I'm going to the White Queen. Good luck," he called. I walked through a small crack in the wall, which led to a garden. Dave was outside, now wearing a red vest with black pants. There were two other humans, one who looked like a female version of John and one who had dog ears. The first girl was wearing a red dress with a white symbol for Pisces on it, and glasses covering light blue eyes. Her short black hair stuck up, and she had buck teeth. The dog-eared girl was wearing a black dress and gray stockings. Her black hair was long and wild. Her light green eyes were bright, even if she looked miserable. Much like the other girl, she had buck teeth and glasses . There were many other creatures with them that resembled Dualscar, what with the horns and gray skin. I assumed they were trolls.

The garden consisted of flowers that ranged rom shades of pink, purple, and blue. There were many hedges, but three stood out. They were arranged in a triangle. The smallest was of a troll that didn't have gills. He had long hair that was sticking up everywhere and long horns that curled and curved inwards. The one across from it was Dualscar. It was slightly larger. The largest was of a woman, who also had gills. She had long hair, and tall horns that pointed outwards. She was creepy, even if it was only a hedge.

"Make way for the empress!" a troll yelled. This troll was a man who looked utterly gargantuan. He towered over the other troll, and looked like he could kill a man with one punch. He wore black armor that had dark blue lines covering it. His helmet was black with white stripes, and his horns stuck out. They curved in, and looked like they had triangles on the tips. The helmet had two black panels that covered his eyes. He had blue boots and gray gloves. On his arm was the sign for Sagittarius in dark blue. His long black hair fell beneath his shoulders. Everyone formed two lines, making a clear pathway. Orphaner Dualscar wlked through first, and was followed by two younger trolls that looked like they were his sons because of their identical horns. The older one was slightly taller and thinner. His black hair was slicked back and messy. His eyes were light purple, like Dualscar's. The sleeves on his shirt were cut off. The shirt was white, with a light purple sign for Aquarius. He also had blue pants and black shoes.

The younger brother looked a bit odder. He also had slicked back black hair, but there were a few purple strands in the front. He was wearing glasses, even thought they didn't have any lens. He had a purple and blue striped scarf and a black sweater. Gold rings were around his fingers. Like his brother, the sign on his shirt was a light purple Aquarius, and his eyes were the same color. He was wearing blue and purple striped pants, and blue shoes with a purple stripe in the middle. Like Dualscar, he had a purple cape.

Then two sisters walked through. They had the same horns as the woman represented by the hedge. The older one had short black hair that extended into two long braids. She wore pink lipstick and pink glasses that resembled goggles. She was tall and thin, with a shirt that was so large it fell off of her shoulder. On her wrists were gold bracelets that had three pink jewels in them. She had gray pants, pink shoes, and a black belt that hung down.

The younger sister had long black hair, which was kept out of her face by a golden headband. She had three necklaces; one gold, one blue, and one pink. Her black shirt didn't have sleeves. Like her sister, she had pink goggles. She had gold bracelets and anklets. Her skirt was outlined in pink, and it was blue and green. She had pink slippers. Both of the sisters had a pink sign for Pisces on their shirt, and both had pink eyes.

A woman was behind them. She looked like the mother of the two girls. She was taller than Dualscar, but shorter than the Sagittarius troll. Her long black hair reached the ground. It was kept out of her face by a headband, just like the younger sister. Her arms were covered in gold jewelry, as were her ankles. She was wearing a gold necklace, and her gills had earrings in them. Her one-piece outfit covered down to her feet, and only left her hands bare. Her feet were pink, and the outfit had two pink stripes running down each side , and one stripe running across at her breast. It was the same woman in the hedge. This was Her Imperious Condescension. I hid behind one of the hedges to watch them.

"And now, we shall start with the trident contest," the Sagittarius troll said .

"Not yet, Darkleer," the Condesce said. "Ma great-grandson isn't here yet. We aren't startin' until he arrives." As if on queue, a troll carried out John. I gasped. His normally messy hair was combed down, and he was wearing an outfit similar to the Condesce. He was scowling, and had to be shoved before he moved. He stood next to Dave. "There's ma boy. Now, let's get started," the Condesce said to the crowd. Slave trolls brought out three targets. Other slaves brought out three tridents. They handed one to each of the women.

"First up is princess Feferi Peixes," Darkleer announced. The younger sister stepped up and smiled. She took her trident and threw it at the target. It hit the second ring. The crowd clapped, and she flashed them another smile. She stood over by the younger brother, whose face was covered in a light purple blush.

"Next up is princess Meenah Peixes." The older sister stepped up. She smirked at the audience, then put her hand over her eyes. She threw the trident, which hit dead center. The crowd cheered, and Meenah laughed. "Beat that, Mom," she challenged, looking at the Condesce.

"Finally, Her Imperious Condescension!" Darkleer exclaimed. The crowd cheered. The Condesce threw her trident with such force, it went straight through the target. The crowd erupted into an applause. The trident, after going through the target, hit a bird in the wing. I ran towards the bird. It was cawing in pain. I calmed it down, and managed to get the spike out of the feather. I ripped the bottom of my dress and wrapped it around the bird's with.

"What is taking so long? Knight, retrieve my trident," the Condesce ordered. Dave walked behind the hedge and picked up the trident. Then he saw me. "Lalonde? What the hell are you doing here?" he asked.

"I'll tell you later. Do you have anymore of that growing cake?" I questioned.

"Yeah, I do. My bro taught me to always be ready for crazy shit like this," he said. He took a small chunk of the cake out of his pocket and handed it to me. I took three bites out of it. "Not too much," he warned, but it was already too late. I began to grow, and soon I had passed my normal height. I grew taller than Dave. "Oh shit," he muttered as I grew taller than the hedge. The dress must have had a spell that allowed it to grow and shrink with me, and I must have broken it when I ripped the fabric, because I outgrew the dress and was left naked. Dave's face flushed red and he turned around. I stopped growing, and I was now towering over all the trolls, even Darkleer.

"Oh my cod," Feferi said.

"What the hell?" the younger brother asked with his weird accent.

"Damn. The gill is huge," Meenah stated.

"And pretty hot, if you ask me," the older brother added.

"Who is this?" the Condesce asked. She looked over to Dualscar for an answer but he just shrugged.

Dave came out from behind the hedge. "She's, um, oh fuck," he said, trailing off while trying to think of a fake name.

"Her name is oh fuck?" the Condesce asked. Meenah started to laugh hysterically.

I glared at Dave, but he refused to look at me. "No, your Condescension. My name is Claire," I replied, using my mother's name. John looked at me, as if to double-check that I was actually Rose, but then shyly looked away. I looked down, and saw that I was lucky enough to have the hedge covering me, so I wasn't completely indecent.

"Why are you here Claire?" the Condesce asked.

I quickly thought of an excuse. "I used to live at the White Castle. But I kept growing and wouldn't stop. I was a reject there, and now I want revenge."

The Condesce smiled. "Honey, anyone who hates the White Castle is welcome in ma kingdom." She turned to the trolls. "Someone get this girl some clothes. I don't care what you use, just clothe this girl." Everyone dispersed. The trolls went to find clothes, and the Condesce went back to the castle with her daughters. Dualscar left with his sons, which left the two human girls, John, Dave, and Darkleer.

"Sir John, I must suggest that you go back to the castle with Dave. I will escort Claire," Darkleer said.

"No, we can escort her. With Jane and Jade of course," John replied.

"Sir John."

"Executor Darkleer," John said with a warning tone. Darkleer nodded and walked away briskly. John turned to me and smiled. "Nice to see you again Rose. I looked at him with an amazed expression on my face. "What?"

"You just intimidated a man who was twice your size and three times as strong. I'm impressed."

He chuckled. "I'll explain later. But wouldn't you rather continue this conversation inside, where you could wear clothes. I mean, Dave looks pretty embarrassed."

"Sh-shut the fuck up, John. My girlfriend's here," Dave stuttered.

The dog-eared girl smiled. "And I'm very proud of you Dave. But John is right. I'd rather talk when we get inside."

So the four led me to the castle. Dave was in front, as he was the tallest and refused to look at me. The dog-eared girl was behind me, which left John to my right and the other girl to my left. The town surrounding the castle was sectioned by colors. The outskirts were a rust red, then orange, then yellow, then green, and lastly jade.

The castle was huge. It had a drawbridge to get past another moat, though this one didn't have goat-fish leaping out of it. The castle was pink, with a few shades of purple here and there. The troll guard let us in upon seeing John. We entered the castle, which led us to a long hall. There were many pink doors, which led to different parts of the castle. It was, guess what color, pink. Pictures of royalty, whom I'd assumed were former empresses, were hanging on the walls. The hall led to a room with two halls, one to the left and one to the right, and stairs that led to a door. The hall to the left was teal, and the hall to the right was a light blue. We went through the door. The door led us to the royal room. It was pink, and had a spiral staircase in each corner. One was dark blue, one was dark purple, one was light purple, and one was pink. The Condesce sat in a throne at the end of the room, and it was also pink. God, there was so much pink it hurt my eyes.

"Hello John," she said. John scowled. "Claire, I have two of the jade-bloods working on a dress for you. They should be here any moment. The others may leave." John stood in front of me, and Dave and the girls walked out of the throne room. "Grandson, I would like to be left alone with my new favorite," said the Condesce. John was about to say something, but decided against it. He walked up the pink staircase, leaving me alone with the Condesce. While I was naked.

"Don't worry Claire, the only trolls who shall see you are girls." I gulped and tried to relax. It seemed as though I was waiting for hours before another troll arrived. She was tall, and had one horn that was hooked at the end. Her short black hair was sticking up. Her eyes and lipstick were jade, as was the sign for Virgo on her shirt. She had a red skirt that covered her shoes. Upon seeing me, she smiled.

"Hello. I am Kanaya Maryam. I will be working with my sister to make you a dress." She stuck out her hand and I shook it. If there was anyway to make someone feel less awkward in any type of situation by standing around naked, this girl had certainly done it. She then asked the Condesce, "Where may I work to complete the dress, your Imperious Condescension?"

"I don't care," she replied. Kanaya bowed, then led me back the way I came. She took me down the teal hallway, and stopped at a door labeled: Terezi Pryope. She knocked on the door.

"Come in," the person inside answered. Kanaya opened the door, which led to a room that had white walls. The walls had multiple child-like drawings of dragons. Although the pictures were in the colors of the rainbow, red appeared the most. There was a desk, a dresser, and a bed. A troll was sitting on the bed. Her horns were extremely pointy. Her short black hair was just above the shoulders, and she was wearing red pointy glasses that covered her eyes. Her black shirt had the teal sign for Libra on it, and she had black pants. She was wearing red shoes.

"Hey Kanaya. What do you need?" She sniffed the air. "And why is there someone with you?"

"Terezi, this is Claire. Do you remember? She is the girl Porrim and I have to make a dress for. Porrim is coming here with the sewing supplies."

"Oh. Hey Claire. Are you naked?" Terezi asked, sniffing the air once again.

"Couldn't you see?" I asked.

"I'm blind, asshole," Terezi stated bluntly.

"You see Claire, Terezi lost her sight in an accident. So she relies on her sense of smell and taste to see," Kanaya explained.

"That's amazing. How did you know I was here?"

"Kanaya smells like jade, and you smell like lavender. Usually, clothes interfere with the smell, but you only smelled like lavender." She handed me a red blanket. "You can cover yourself up with this."

I was able to talk to Kanaya and Terezi easily. I found out that Terezi was good friends with Dave, and how her friends Vriska and Tavros were friends with John and Jade. Kanaya also explained how the caste system worked, with pink being the highest and rust red being the lowest. Kanaya and Terezi were in the middle, with Terezi being a teal blood and Kanaya being a jade blood.

And I realized that maybe all trolls weren't evil.

**Holy crap this was awkward for me to write. I swear to the troll jegus, this pervertedness will not appear again. I promise. Sorry if your brains melted. Any who, I should be able to upload by tomorrow! Alright I'm out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back! Thank you for all the support, I love you all. Sadly, I might not be able to update until Friday or Saturday. I'm not sure yet, but time will tell. Any who, let's begin.**

Kanaya's older sister came into Terezi's room, and the sister's set of to work. Kanaya took my measurements while Porrim, her sister, picked fabrics. Terezi had left, saying she was going to bother Dave or Karkat, whoever that was.  
Porrim was beautiful. Her long black hair fell below her shoulders. Her horns were slightly longer than Kanaya's. There were many gold peircings on her eyebrows, and her lip had one gold ring in the middle. She had tattoos on her arms and legs that ran up her body. Her black dress was very exposing, and had green trim around the neck and edges.  
Every now and then, Kanaya would cast a nervous glance upon Porrim. Even though they were both very pretty, Porrim was more flamboyant about it, while Kanaya was shy.  
If one thing was certain, they were a fashion team. They worked quickly and easily with one another, and had the dress done in fifteen minutes. It was purple, with black sleeves. A yellow sash was tied around the stomach. "Thank you so much," I said gratefully.  
"Oh, it's nothing," Kanaya replied. "We are the royal seamstresses."  
"But this dress is beautiful," I said gratefully. Kanaya shrugged modestly.  
Porrim spoke up. "My dear sister is being modest. This isn't even our best work."  
We were interrupted by Terezi, who had barged into the room. She pushed past us and fell on her bed with a groan.  
"Terezi, are you okay?" I asked.  
"Karkat. Is. A. Tremendous. Asshole."  
"Oh dear. What did my morail do this time?" Kanaya asked.  
"We fought. Again. Dammit, aren't red relationships supposed to be easy? That fucktard is jealous of Dave, even though I'm completely flushed for said fucktard."  
"That's just Karkat. He is always upset about something," Kanaya comforted.  
"Yeah, but he usually fakes all those other times. This time he is really mad." She sighed. "But you guys don't need to hear all this. And neither do the others, Porrim," she deadpanned, staring directly at the Virgo.  
Porrim giggled. "I make no promises."  
"Who's Karkat?" I asked. "And what's a matesprit"  
"He's my matesprit. For whatever reason," Terezi replied. "Although, I guess that doesn't really answer you're question. Karkat would be the one able to describe the quadrants to you. I'm pretty sure you're gonna meet him."  
Someone knocked at the door. Terezi groaned. "Come in."  
A male troll opened the door. His black hair was cut into a shaggy mohawk. His horns were like a bulls horns. "Uh, I kind of can't, uh, get in. The, uh, horns, you know." He offered a nervous smile. Over his black shirt was a black leather jacket. On his shirt was an orange sign for Taurus.  
"Hello Tavros," Kanaya said. Tavros waved.  
He wasn't wearing any pants, but it didn't matter. His entire lower body, from the waist down, was made out of metal. "What happened to your legs?" I asked.  
He blushed bright orange. "I, uh, got into an accident when I was younger and was, uh, paralyzed. But my, uh, older brother was able to, uh, help me get my new legs. So it's okay now."  
"Those are amazing. I've never seen anything like it," I muttered in awe.  
"But anyway, Her Imperious Condescension, uh, would like to see you."  
"Of course. Thank you." I followed Tavros out.  
"Bye Tavros!" Terezi called. Tavros led me back to the throneroom.  
I didn't know what to say, so I asked, "What does she need."  
He glanced around nervously and whispered, "You have to refer to her by her title." He then answered, Her Imperial Condescension would like you, her new favorite, to be present for a court."  
"Oh." We entered the courtroom. Only the Condesce was there.  
"Hello Claire," she greeted with a wicked grin. Tavros bowed, and I followed suit by curtsying.  
"If I my ask, where are the others?"  
"I sent ma other page to retrieve them. He should be back shortly. Nitram, you can leave." Tavros bowed once more, and left. She turned to me. "You can sit down." I looked down. There was a white bull with fairy wings holding a pink cushion. "Sit!" she yelled. I hesitated, but sat down. The fairy bull grunted underneath my weight.  
The Condesce was right. The other page did arrive soon, and brought the rest of the court. The other page was probably Tavros's brother. He also had bull's horns, but he had fairy wings. His wild black hair was red at the tips. Over his red shirt was a black leather vest. On each shoulder of the vest were three bones. The center of the vest had a large orange Taurus sign. He had black pants with red stripes going across the legs. He had black gloves and black boots.  
"I have brought you everyone," the page said.  
"Thanks Rufioh. You are dismissed." Rufioh flew away. He had brought nine trolls, of which there was Darkleer Dualscar, Meenah, Feferi, and then John.  
One of the trolls walked forward and bowed. She was a female, and had the same pointy horns as Terezi. She had short black hair and red eyes. Her outfit was teal and red. Her gloves, skirt, boots, and vest were red. The sleeves, pants, and stomach were teal. The Libra sign was around her stomach. She was carrying a white cane that had a dragon head for a handle. "You Imperious Condescension." The Condesce nodded. "I am legislacerator Neophyte Redglare. I will lead the courtcase of the Signless and his followers."  
"Who are his followers?"  
"The Dolorosa, the Disciple, and the Psionic."  
"Blood colors?"  
"The Dolorosa is a jade blood, the Disciple is a green blood, the Psionic is a yellow blood, and the Signless is a mutant. His blood is bright red."  
"Ugh, a mutant. The only thing worse than a fuckin lowblood. Court is now in session!" the Condesce yelled.

**I must be evil, my last chapter for a few days is this short. Whatever. Review telling me what I can improve on, or just favorite and follow. **

**Alright, I'm out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back! Sorry I couldn't update yesterday, I had my first modified soccer game. I'm so proud of my team, we beat the other team 5-0. I was goalie for the entire game. But who cares about my life, let's start the short court case of the Signless and his followers.**

Dualscar and one other troll stood to the opposite side of the Condesce. The other troll was tall and muscular. His wild black hair stuck up in every direction, and his long horns curved and pointed inwards. This was the troll in the hedge. His face was painted with white make-up, and the only remaining parts of gray that were on his face were around his eyes and mouth. The front of his black shirt had horizontal purple stripes. The upper arms were black, and the lower arms also had purple stripes. The groin was separate from the pants by purple trim, and the purple sign for Capricorn was in the middle. The pants were black, with purple circles. He looked like he came straight out of a horror novel.

The first troll was a male. He was tall and thin, albeit strong. His short black hair was neatly combed. Instead of two horns, he had four, two horns on each side. His outfit was one-piece, much like the Condesce's. It was yellow and black. There were black rings around the neck, and the sign for Gemini was made by black stripes. His lower arms and boots were black. There was yellow headband that wrapped around his face and kept his hair out of his face. One of his eyes was blue, and the other was red. Two tiny fangs protruded out of each side of his mouth. He was actually very handsome.

The Condesce must have thought the same, because she muttered, "Oh, what do we have here."

"This is the Psionic. He is an extremely powerful psychic, rumored to be the most powerful. He was put into slavery, like most of his caste. He met the Signless, who encouraged him to escape. The Psionic created a riot, and has preached with him ever since," Redglare said. The Psionic growled.

"Offenses are starting a riot, breaking out of slavery, and heresy. Do you admit to your crimes?" asked the Condesce.

"They were no crimeth. They were the right thing to do. I proudly admit to them." The Psionic spoke with a slight lisp.

"We find you motherfucking guilty motherfucker!" the male troll yelled. "Legislacerator Redglare, you may deem the punishment," he spoke in almost a whisper.

"Thank you, Grand Highblood. His punishment will be returning to slavery."

"No." Neophyte looked at the Condesce questioningly. The Condecse smiled wickedly. "The Psionic will be kept as ma slave, and he will power the kingdom."

"Yes, Your Imperious Condescension. Next is the Disciple. She joined the Signless and recorded all of his preachings. She also attacked soldiers when the soldiers were trying to stop a riot."

The next troll that stepped up was a female. She was short and slim. Her horns looked like cat ears. Her curly black hair was long and wild. Like the troll before her, her outfit was one-piece. It was black and olive-green. Her stomach had green stripes. The sign for Leo was across her chest, and her forearms and legs had vertical stripes. Instead of nails, she had claws.

"Do you admit to your crimes?" asked the Condesce.

"Psh, the soldiers attacked innocent trolls for no reason," she muttered, crossing her arms.

"Guilty motherfucker!" the Grand Highblood yelled.

"Attacking a soldier is one of the highest offenses. You will be executed tomorrow," Redglare stated. The Disciple growled.

"Next," the Condesce said boredly.

"The next troll is the Dolorosa. She abandoned her duties tending to the mother grub, raised the mutant instead of culling it, and followed him through his preachings."

The next troll was probably the mother of Kanaya and Porrim. She had the same horns, and obviously had an eye for fashion. Her black hair was short and stuck up. Her eyes were yellow, and two fangs were poking out of her mouth. Her skin was a ghostly white, much to the Condesce's obvious discomfort. Her black dress was elegant, with a light green veil in the back and jade stripes on the bottom. She was tall, and moved elegantly. On her breast was a tiny jade Virgo sign.

"Hide your glow, rainbow drinker," the Condesce ordered. The Dolorosa's skin changed to gray, and the eyes changed to jade.

"Guilty," the Grand Highblood whispered. He was odd, alternating between extremely loud and extremely quiet.

"Your punishment will be slavery," Redglare said. The Dolorosa simply nodded and stood next to her colleagues. "Lastly, we have the Signless. He has been responsible for riots across the kingdom, an has been preaching heresy."

The male troll stepped up. His black hair was messy, and his two horns were short and nubby. He was wearing a gray cloak, and black leggings that came up to his arms. Two red stripes ran down the side. "Mutant. You have been preachin' false truths and have been the cause of riots."

"And we find you motherfucking guilty!" the Grand Highblood yelled.

Redglare gave a look of sympathy to the Signless. "Your penalty is death. You will be executed tomorrow with your Disciple."

"Court dismissed. Darkleer, bring the prisoners to the dungeon," the Condesce ordered. Drkleer took the four prisoners out of the room. Redglare left the room, and the Grand Highblood went up the purple staircase. Dualscar remained, as did Feferi, Meenah, and John.

"How was your first court, favorite," the Condesce asked.

"Very... Interesting, your Imperious Condescension," I replied.

"What about you, grandson?" John grunted and looked away.

"I think you did wonderfully, your Condescension," Dualscar said. Meenah and Feferi made barfing motions.

"Well, Claire is very lucky. She gets to witness two executions tomorrow," the Condesce said, giving me a shark-toothed smile.

"And speaking of Claire, I was going to speak with her so we should go now and no one should interrupt us," John said, slowly walking towards the pink stairway.

"Sorry grandson, I already asked some of ma servants to show her around. You are dismissed." I gave a pitiful smile to John, and he walked up the stairs grumpily. He could really be a grouch when he wanted to. "Feferi and Meenah will show you around first. Other trolls will meet up with you and show you the castle. Isn't that right girls."

Meenah followed John, and Feferi grabbed my hand. "C'mon, it'll be fun!" she exclaimed. Feferi took me up the pink stairs to start the tour.

**The next chapter will be up tomorrow. Also, I have some ideas for new stories, but I don't know what I should write next. There is a sequel to this, a Professor Layton and Homestuck crossover, and an OC story where they play sdurb, the crappy parody of sburb. Oh, and my friend said she would kill me if I did an appledash fanfic, so of course I have to write that. PM me about it, I really want your impute. **

**Alright, I'm out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch-Ch-Chapter 7! Hello everyone! I'm sorry it is late, but I was at a sleepover. But who cares? I'm here now with a lovely new chapter! At least, I hope it's lovely. I really do. Any who, let's begin!**

The stairs led to a hallway, which was completely pink. There were eight rooms, and four of those doors were pink. One was light blue and the other three were first two doors were pink, and Feferi stopped me at the one on the right. "These two rooms are for favorites. This one will be yours! The other one is empty," she said.

Next was one pink door and one beige. The beige door was on the left and the pink door was on the right. "These are also for favorites, but the beige one was changed for Jane, who is our mother's granddaughter. Jade is in the one to the right. I bet you'll be seeing them soon!" she exclaimed. Feferi was certainly excited.

The next two doors were beige and light blue, beige being on the left and light blue being on the right. "This light blue one is John's room. He's always in here because Meenah tries to stab him all the time."

"One day, blue boy. One glubbin' day, I will get you," Meenah said, shaking her fist.

"No you will not!" John yelled through the door. I stifled a giggle.

"The other room is my room. Do you wanna come in and see?" I nodded, and she opened the door. Inside was a giant fish bowl, with a bed, a dresser, a desk, and a lot of cuttlefish inside. "I take care of those cuttlefish. They can be annoying, but I love them!" Feferi exclaimed. One of the cuttlefish saw her and swam over to the glass. Feferi giggled and pet the glass.

"Wanna here ma opinion? I think you should cull them," Meenah said.

"When I'm empress, culling will mean taking care of the sick and weak," Feferi said.

"We know I'm gonna win!"

"Pardon me, but what exactly are we talking about?" I asked. I understood that culling meant killing, but they had lost me at the future empress argument.

"There can only be one empress, but each empress has two daughters. The daughters will battle to the death when the mother dies. Neither of us want to be empress, but Meenah is much stronger," Feferi explained.

"And that sucks because ma sister is really adorable," Meenah said, drawing out really so it sounded like reel-ly.

"Well that is quite the predicament," I muttered.

"Yeah, but who cares. Anyway, the next door on the right is mine," Meenah said. "I guess you can go in there, 'cause my mom will get pissed if I don't." She opened the door. The entire room was neat. The walls were pink, as was her dresser. She didn't have a desk, but instead there was a treasure chest that was overflowing. On the dresser was a small fishbowl with a cuttlefish in it. There was an odd object in the corner. It was purple, resembled a cocoon, and was filled with green slime. There was an entrance on the top.

"What is that?" I asked, pointing to said object.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about you weird humans. That is a recuperacoon. We sleep in it, and the sopor slime stops us from having night terrors," Meenah replied. It made sense, as I had seen the same in Feferi's fish bowl.

We walked out of the room. "The last room is our mother's. Don't go in there unless she requests for you. Anyway, that ends our part of the tour. The Amporas will pick you up soon," said Feferi.

"Gill," Meenah said seriously, staring straight at me. "May cod have mercy on your soul."

Feferi began laughing. "Oh my cod, Meenah. The Amporas aren't that bad. Eridan's really nice when he isn't depressed," she said, also drawing out really.

"What about Cronus?" Meenah asked.

"Okay, Cronus is a huge pervert." The sisters giggled, and I smiled nervously. Great, I was being forced to hang out with a pervert.

"Hey, don't tell the truth," the older brother said. He was leaning against the wall. "I mean, I can't blame any of you if you want me." He pronounced his w's strangely.

"Cro, don't embarrass me," the younger brother muttered as he reached the floor. "You're the only bigger douche than Sol."

"Great! You guys are here! Have fun Claire!" Feferi exclaimed. She walked closer to Eridan and said, "Watch out for her."

"Sure thing, Fef," Eridan replied. "Are you ready to go Claire?"

"Yes," I replied. Cronus tried to put his hand on my back to lead me away, but Eridan elbowed him in the stomach and stood between us. Feferi and Meenah went into their rooms, and the brothers led me back to the throneroom. The Condesce and Dualscar must have left to do work, as they were no longer in there. The brothers brought me up the light purple staircase.

It brought us to a light purple hallway. It also had eight doors. Two were yellow, and the other six were light purple. "Alright, these first five rooms are empty. They're for guests and shit, but we never have any," Eridan said. The first five doors were all light purple, and the last one was across from a yellow door. "The yellow door closest to us is my room. It's basically just filled with shitty wands and doomsday devices that never work," said Eridan.

"You are a fan of magic?" I asked.

"Yeah. It fuckin' sucks that it's fake," he replied.

"I disagree. Maybe we just explain too much of the world.," I said.

"Alright, that's enough about magic. The other room with the yellow door is mine. You can come in if ya' want," Cronus offered. I looked to Eridan, who was mouthing 'no' over and over.

"No thank you," I replied. Cronus visibly deflated.

"The last purple door is our dad's room," Eridan said. "Now we have to show you the training grounds." The brothers brought me back to the throne room, and out the door. They brought me back to the pink hallways, and through the third door on the left.

This door led us outside, where there was an obstacle course set up. There was a clearing, and young trolls, both male and female, were training by fighting each other. Dualscar was watching them with the Condesce, occasionally yelling out advice or commands.

"Hey dad," Eridan called. Dualscar turned to face them. "What are you doing?"

"These soldiers wish to become threshecutioners. They are demonstrating for the Condesce, and she will choose the best," Dualscar answered.

"They all glubbin suck," the Condesce remarked. And she was true. They were all using sickles, although it looked like they had never picked one up in their life.

"Alright, stop!" Dualscar commanded. The soldiers obediently dropped their weapons. I was surprised to see that they weren't wearing any armor, and many had cuts along their face, arms and legs. Already, the ground was looking more and more like a rainbow. None of the trolls seemed to care, as if this was an everyday occurence.

"You have all been soldiers for five years," Dualscar started. Five years? They looked like they were in their mid-twenties. Or rather, at least ten sweeps old. How old did you have to be to join the military here? "However, the Her Imperious Condescension was not impressed. None of you will be threshecutioners." All of the soldiers groaned, and walked away. The Condesce and Dualscar followed.

"See, threshecutioners are the highest ranking soldiers. You have to rank at least a green blood to even train to be one," Cronus explained.

"My bud Kar wanted to be a threshecutioner, but he is a mutant," said Eridan. "Anyway, that finishes our part of the tour. Why the hell did we bring you here, it's not like you're gonna train."

"Thank you for bringing me here. I am very grateful," I said, although I wasn't looking at either of them. The training grounds connected to other parts of the castle that were outside. More importantly, it connected to the moat. If I could get my friends, we might just be able to escape.

"Where is Gam? He's probably passed out in his room," Eridan muttered.

"Nah, brother. I'm right here, getting my motherfucking climb on," a male troll said. He was sitting on the tree watching us. He looked like the Grand Highblood's son, with the same horns and wild, curly black hair. He had on white make-up, making him look like a clown. His baggy black shirt had the dark purple sign for Capricorn on it. His pants were gray with purple polka-dots, and his purple shoes were untied and much to big for him. He was lanky, although he seemed strong.

"Gam, why are you in the tree?" Eridan asked.

"Well, you told me to meet you here so we could show Claire around. And me and Kurloz got bored, and we decided to have some motherfucking fun. You got a faygo by any chance. That shit is a motherfucking miracle," he said.

"No, I don't. Just get Kur and show Claire around," Eridan said.

"Sure thing, invertebrother. Hey Kurloz, we need to motherfucking go, brother," Gamzee said. His brother poked his head out of the leaves. He had the same horns and hair as Gamzee, and had make-up. He jumped out of the tree. His outfit was one-piece, and was black with white bones, making him look like a skeleton. His boots were purple, and over his outfit he had purple underwear. He was tall and lanky, but not as thin as his brother. Gamzee hopped down after him. He was also tall but a bit shorter than Kurloz.

"Alright, I'm gonna go now," Cronus said, practically running back into the castle. Kurloz smiled. I looked a bit closer, and I realized that his lips were stitched shut.

"Well, I'm gonna go and take care of some shit. See you later, Claire. Bye Gam," Eridan said, following Cronus.

"Yeah, bye brother," Gamzee said as he waved. "Alright, sis'. Me and my brother Kurloz are going to get our motherfucking show on, and take you to some places. Alright?"

"Yes," I replied. Kurloz gave me two thumbs-up, and then walked through the door. Gamzee and I followed. They brought me to the door that second to the left of the training grounds.

"Alright, sis. This is the courtyard. It's where we get our motherfucking execution on, and kill a motherfucker," Gamzee said as he opened the door. The courtyard was made up of gray cobblestones, and in the center was a wooden object that had chains hanging from the top. The ground around it had all the colors of the hemospectrum. There were two towers at opposite ends. One looked like where the Condesce would watch. The other held the same white dragon that had taken Calliope.

There were a few trolls playing. One of the girls pushed a boy, who scraped his knee. His blood was orange, and the girl laughed and drew a crowd of a few more kids. Then one of the girls stood in between the trolls, and warded them away from the boy. "Yeah, the motherfucking caste system is bullshit. The opposite of miracles, sis," Gamzee said. "I'm a motherfucking highblood, and I don't even care." Kurloz made a few motions with his hands, and then nodded in agreement.

"Are you sure it's safe to say something like that here?" I asked.

"Who cares? I haven't been motherfucking caught yet," he replied. "Anyway, let's go.  
I'm getting all up and motherfucking depressed from being here." The brothers led me back to the throne room. They took me up the dark purple stairs.

The hallway that it led to was dark purple. All eight of doors were dark purple, but three of them had markings. One had a face that looked like this: :o). One had a bone, and the other had the Capricorn sign."Alright sis, the door with the clown face is mine. The one with the bones is Kurloz's. The last one is our dad's. Anyway, do you wanna see my room?It's full of motherfucking miracles."

"Okay," I replied. Gamzee didn't seem like a bad person, even if he was a bit off. He opened the door. The room had a recuperacoon, and was filled with paintings, bottles of orange liquid, pie tins, and horns.

He picked up a horn and honked it. "Honk honk honk," he said. "What do you motherfucking think."

"The paintings are nice," I answered, trying desperately not to sound rude. The paintings were abstract, and had all colors imaginable. "What are they based off of?"

"Motherfucking miracles," he replied. "Hey, do you want motherfucking Faygo?" he asked, picking up one of the bottles.

"No thank you," I answered. Gamzee shrugged and gave a bottle to Kurloz. How Kurloz managed to drink even though his lips were sewn shut, I may never know. They both seemed satisfied after drinking the sugary elixir.

"Alright sis, I think that this part of the motherfucking tour is over. Let's go find the next lucky motherfuckers." We went back into the throne room, where two men were waiting. They looked like Darkleer's sons, as they had the same horns, and were both gigantic. "Hey Equius. How is my motherfucking bro today?" Gamzee asked.

"I am not your brother, nor do I like you. And I must request that you stop using such language. Er, that is if you wish to, of course," Equius said. His long black hair fell to his shoulders, and cracked black glasses were covering his eyes. One of his horns was broke, as were many of his teeth. His black shirt didn't have sleeves, and had the dark blue sign for Sagittarius in the middle. His pants were striped, and had light brown shorts over them. His shoes were black.

"Okay man. I'll try," Gamzee replied.

"No, you can't take orders from me. Oh, I think I need a towel," he said as he began to sweat.

"Okay. Anyway, my sis here is Claire. Are you guys gonna show her the motherfucking place?"

'Yes, Gamzee," Equius replied.

"Motherfucking yeah. Alright, see you later Claire," Gamzee said. Kurloz waved, and they walked up the stairs.

"Alright Claire. My name is Equius Zahhak," Equius said.

"I'm his older brother Horrus," the other troll said. He had a leather helmet that covered most of his face, and black goggles that covered his eyes. Some of his black hair stuck out of the top, and the rest was pulled back into a pony tail. His tunic was tan, with six yellow buttons on the chest and brown sleeves. His belt was brown, and had the Sagittarius sign as a buckle. His shirt under the tunic was black. His breeches were brown, with high black socks and brown boots.

"We will be showing you our rooms, and the stables. Follow us," Equius said. I followed them up the dark blue staircase. Like the other hallways, it had eight doors. All of the doors were dark blue, as was the rest of the hallway. The last three doors each had a different symbol on it. The first had a bow and arrow, the second had a face that looked like this: 8=D, and the last had the symbol for Sagittarius. "The room with the bow and arrow on it is mine," Equius said.

"The room with the horse face is mine, and the room with our symbol is our fathers," Horrus said with a wide smile. "We would invite you into our rooms, but we both have very dangerous fighting robots. We wouldn't want to put you in harm."

"What is a robot?" I asked.

"A robot is a metal machine. We build them to spar with," Equius replied.

"You mean like the metal legs Tavros has?"

"Yes. I built those for him. Robots are like that, except are designed like the entire body of a troll," he said. "I think we are done here. Let's go to the stables." The Zahhaks led me back to the hallway. We went through the door in between the training grounds and the courtyard.

The door brought us outside. There was a small stone clearing with eight wooden stables. Equius opened the door to one. Inside was a strange white creature that looked like a crab. It hissed at us. "This is the crab lusus. It is always cranky." It hissed again, and snapped its claws angrily.

"How about we look at another," I said. Equius nodded, closed the door, and brought us to the next stable. It had a white ram. The ram walked out excitedly and nudged against Equius. "This is the ram lusus." The ram walked over to Horrus, who knelt to pet her as gently as possible. "She is more calm than the crab lusii."

"I can see that," I said as the ram walked over to me. I pet her head, and she had the ram equivalent of a smile on her face. Equius led her back into the stable, and the opened the next one. Inside was another one of the bull fairies. It fluttered out of the stable.

"This is Tinkerbull," Horrus said as he pet the fairy. "Utterly harmless if he is alone." The fairy flew over to me. I pet his head, and he fluttered away satisfied.

The next stable was opened, but both Horrus and Equius insisted that I should stay behind them. Inside was a white monster that had two heads, each head with one eye. The one on the left had a red eye. His faces were covered in honey. "Good. The younger Captor has fed the Biclops," Equius said.

"Claire, this is the Biclops. If he hasn't eaten mind honey, don't go near him. He could be dangerous," Horrus said. The Biclops certainly didn't look dangerous, even though he was taller than me. He groaned, tried to stand, and fell over.

The next stable had a white cat. She was the size of a lion, and had two mouths. She mewed, but didn't get up. "This is Pounce de Leon," Equius said. Pounce opened her bottom mouth and yawned. She was as just lazy as my cats Jaspers and Mutie, both sadly deceased.

A giant spider was in the next stable. "Please close the door."

"Why?" Horrus asked.

"Spiders are freaky. And this one is huge. Just shut the door," I replied, my voice barely a whisper. The spider looked straight at me as Equius shut the door. We moved on to the next stable.

This one held another Hoofbeast. "This is Arthur. He is our lusii," Equius said. He pet Arthur, which resulted in a bruise on the creature.

"No, Equius. You have to be gentle," Horrus said. He pet Arthur softly. "Poor Arthur got his eye taken out."

Poor thing," I said, trying to sound like I was completely ignorant on the matter. Arthur didn't seem to remember me, and instead picked up a tray in the corner. The tray had a glass of milk on it. Equius accepted it and began to drink it, even though it was crushed within a few seconds.

"Equius, you must be gentle," Horrus repeated. Equius growled and the milk seemed to steam from him. "Uh, how about we see the next lusus," Horrus offered. We left Equius in his stupor to go to the last stable. This one had Dualscar's seahorse.

"This is Orphaner Dualscar's steed," Horrus said. "And the last thing we have to show you. We'll just wait here until the Serket's come." I nodded, and he closed the stable. I couldn't help but notice that before the door closed, the seahorse neighed, almost as if in recognition.

**Wow that is a long filler chapter. I'm sorry if it was boring. The next chapter is continuing the tour, but important stuff actually happens. And, of course, I probably won't be able to update until Friday or Saturday. I'm not sure yet, so keep an eye out when the time comes. Also, if you have any opinions on which of the stories mentioned last chapter that I should write, PM me about it. **

**Alright, I'm out.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Happy weekend! I'm sorry I didn't update last night. I actually had time, but I had a soccer game that we lost 3-2. I was the goalie, so I was pretty upset. I didn't write last night. I was sort of depressed, and I didn't feel like putting you guys through that. Any who, let's begin.**

The Serket's arrived soon enough. Their names were Aranea and Vriska. Aranea, the older sister, seemed nice enough. She had short black hair and white glasses. Her dress was blue with a black belt around the stomach. Vriska had longer hair, normal glasses, a gray jacket, a black shirt, and blue pants. Each of them had red shoes, horns that looked like a stinger and a pincer, and the sign for Scorpio. Vriska's was blue while Aranea's was white.

"Hi! You must be Claire. I'm Aranea, and this is my younger sister Vriska. It's so nice to meet you. Vriska and I-"

"Oh my god shut up," Vriska said. Aranea frowned. "C'mon Claire. We're taking you to the treasure trove."

"Of course. Good-bye Horrus," I said.

"Bye Claire," he replied with a smile. The sister's took me back to the hall.

"Damn, how did you stand being with those two? They're soooooooo sweaty and gross," Vriska said.

"Aren't all men?" I replied.

She laughed. "Nice." The sisters brought me to the door next to the training grounds. Instead of bringing us outside, it led to a staircase going down. Before we descended, Aranea stopped me.

"You have to swear you won't steal anything," she said.

"I swear," I replied. The sister's brought me down the stairs and opened the door it led to. The entire room was filled with treasure. There was piles of gold, jewelry, precious gems, and anything else of great wealth.

"Our mom collects all of this on her voyages and gives it to the Condesce so she won't imprison her," Vriska explained.

"Pirate?" I guessed.

"Yeah, she gets aaaaaaaall of the treasure," Vriska boasted.

"Even though the Condesce hasn't outlawed her, there is a legislacerator tracking her. Neophyte Redglare," Aranea said, her voice filled with disgust.

"She was at the court case earlier today, wasn't she?" I asked.

"Yeah. You see, Redglare is the royal legislacerator. It's the only thing keeping the Condesce from executing her for treason, because she's actually really good. Not to mention that her lusus is a dragon, which is used by the Condesce. Besides, the Condesce has more pressing matters to attend to, what with the Signless and the riots trolls are causing. I really do respect the Signless. He has such a way with words, and so many trolls-"

"Hey! Aranea! Guess what!" Vriska interrupted, exclaiming every sentence.

"Yes?" she asked.

"You're an amazing sister! We should hug! Right now! And remain silent in the tender embrace!" she replied, pulling Aranea into a hug. Aranea was speechless, and Vriska gave me a thumbs up.

"I know what you are doing Vriska. You think you can distract me."

"Maaaaaaaaybe." Aranea broke away from Vriska, who was laughing. She wordlessly walked out of the treasurey, and I followed. I already decided that I didn't like Vriska.

Aranea was leading me to the blue hallway. "I am so sorry about my sister," she apologized. "It's just, I do have the tendency to talk to much, but I try to make it interesting. I'm sorry if I bore you."

"Don't worry. I think it was rather interesting. I agree, the Signless does seem like a good role model," I replied.

"Oh god no, not another talker. Please, Aranea is enough," Vriska complained from behind us. Aranea frowned, and walked in silence the rest of the way.

The blue hallway had eight doors. The first five doors and the last door were the same shade of blue. The other two doors were orange-ish yellow. "Okay, the last blue door is our mom's, even though she's never actually here. The furthest yellow door is Aranea's, and the other one is mine. The other five rooms are for visitors," Vriska said.

"We're done with our part of the tour. We would be happy to show you the way to you to the Pyropes, but we don't really have the best relationship," Aranea explained apologetically.

"You've been there before, though. You should get there fine," Vriska said before sauntering away. Aranea shrugged apologetically and left to her room. And just like that, I was left alone. I figured that I might as well sneak away and find John. He might be able to help me. Together, we could help everyone escape.

I started walking to the throne room. Terezi was sitting in front of the door. "Hello Rose," she said.

"Hello. If you do not mind, I think I am going to talk to John. I will be back soon."

"Just hear me out for a second. My sister and I know your secret."

I gasped as the realization hit me. "You called me Rose. How did you?"

She cackled. "You are the Seer of Light. We have something in common, you and I. We are both seers. However, I am a Seer of Mind. My sister is the Knight of Mind. I talked it over with her, and we agree that you are the Rose we have waited for."

"I'm not the Seer of Light. Hussie already told me that I am the wrong Rose."

"But you don't believe that, do you." I didn't reply. "Exactly. That necklace you're wearing? I asked Kanaya just to make sure, and she told me it was the symbol of light."

"I just wanted to help my friends. Please, don't tell anyone," I pleaded.

"I'm not going to tell. I'm on your side. So are many others. Feferi is the Witch of Life and Meenah is the Thief of Life. Eridan is the Prince of Hope and Cronus is the Bard of Hope. Gamzee is the Bard of Rage and Kurloz is the Prince of Rage. Equius is the Heir of Void and Horrus is the Page of Void. Vriska is the Thief of Light and Aranea is the Sylph of Light. Kanaya is the Sylph of Space and Porrim is the Maid of Space. That isn't even all of my friends."

"How do you know all of this?" I asked.

"As the Seer of Mind, I can see people's choices. Most of them don't know their titles yet. The Condesce doesn't want them rising up. The only people that know other than me and my sister are Meenah, Aradia, Vriska, Aranea, and possibly Damara. Don't talk to them about it, though. Because you're Claire." I swear, she must have winked.

"Right. Where is your sister? I think we should continue with the tour."

"Forgot about your boyfriend? Latula's probably skateboarding in the courtroom."

"So you are related to Redglare," I said, ignoring her comment.

"Yeah, she's my mom. Why?"

"You look a lot like her," I answered.

"Well, let me show you my family's hallway. I might need to talk to you about the war and stuff." She led me to the teal hallway. This one also had eight doors, and two of them were green. "The first green door goes to my room, and the other is for Latula. The door farthest away is our mother's." She didn't need her cane to feel her way around. It made me wonder if she was always blind.

Terezi took me to the hallway, through the first door on the right. The room it led to was huge, and had to sets of rails. The first rail was a straight line, and the second was curved. I think that it must look like Libra from an above view.

"Woohoo!" a girl exclaimed. She was on a board, riding it on the rail. Her black hair fell just below her shoulders, and her square red glasses blocked out her eyes. Her horns were like Terezi's. The shirt she had on was teal, with a black stripe on the bottom, black sleeves, a black neck, and the red sign for Libra. Her pants were black, and her gloves and boots were red. A bag was slung over her shoulder.

"Hey Latula!" Terezi called out. "This is Rose."

"Yo Terezi! Hey Rose, what's up? I'm Latula." Latula hopped off the rail and grabbed her board.

"I'm fine. How are you?"

"Wicked!" she exclaimed. "But we need to talk to you about some stuff, and this place is private unless court is being held."

"What's the matter?"

"Terezi already told you about you being the Seer of Light, right?" I nodded. "Good. Me and Terezi have a plan to get everyone out of here."

"Sounds interesting. What are we going to do?" I asked.

Terezi answered. "We want to gather everyone together, like she said. We are going to give letters to everyone, detailing what we need them to do. I'm going to give letters to the Serkets, the Horrus's, and the Makaras, and Latula will give them to the Amporas and the Peixes's. We need you to give them to the Maryams, the Leijions, the Captors, the Nitrams, the Megidos, and the Vantas's. Tell your friends in the prison, and talk it over with your other friends."

"That sounds easy enough. Do you have the letters?"

"Yeah. There's two for each family. It's already addressed to them, so you don't have much to worry about." Latula handed me her bag, which had twelve scrolls in it. "If anyone asks, these are just drawings I wanted you to give to my friends," said Terezi.

"Okay. I'll do it." I put the bag over my arm. "Now, I think I have to continue my tour."

"Right. Latula, do you mind taking her to Kanaya and Porrim? I've got to start handing out these letters," Terezi said, waving the scrolls.

"Sure thing, sis. C'mon Rose. Let's get out of here," Latula said, taking me back to the hallway. The door she brought me to was on the right side of the hall and closest to the entrance.

That door led to another hallway with twelve doors, six on each side. The two doors closest to me were black, then fuchsia, then grayish, light blue, red, and brown. Latula knocked on the black door to the right. Porrim answered. "What do you want, Latula?" she asked, sounding lethargic.

"The sis asked me to bring you guys Claire. I got to run, see you later!" she replied, already walking away. Porrim and I were left alone.

"Did Aranea or Vriska escort you to Latula and Terezi?" she asked.

"No. They said it was because of some feud," I replied.

"Yes, and a very stupid one. It's pathetic, really. But nevermind that, it seems that you are now stuck with Kanaya and I."

"So it would seem. Where is Kanaya?" I questioned.

"In her room." Porrim knocked on the other black door. "Kanaya, we need to go now."

"One moment please," Kanaya said. She opened the door and stepped out. "Hello again Claire."

"Hello. Terezi and Latula asked me to give you these scrolls," I said, taking the two scrolls labeled K4N4Y4 and porr1m out of the bag.

"Wait, why didn't Latula give this to me herself. She was just here?" Porrim asked. I shrugged. She unrolled the scroll and read aloud, "Do not read until you are alone."

"Mine says the same. Claire, do you have any idea what these are about?" Kanaya asked, rolling the scroll back up.

"No," I lied. "But you should do what they say." The two put the scrolls in their rooms. "Okay, now where are you two taking me?"

"You already know where are rooms are, so we shall show you the sewing room." The led me to the door next to the treasury. Inside were two sewing machines and a myriad of clothes, either neatly laid on a desk or hung up on a clothesline running along the side of the room.

One dress in particular caught my eye. It was white, nothing fancy. The bottom was torn, and there was a blue symbol for Scorpio on it. Attached to the back were fairy wings. "What's this?" I asked. The dress was laying on the desk.

Kanaya took it and hastily hid it under a few more clothes. "Oh nothing, just a gift for a friend. Really, it's nothing. Would you like to see something else?" She didn't give me a chance to answer and dragged me to the other side of the room. "This is a sweater I made for my morail. He asked me to repair it for him. Really, he should take better care of his things." She went on about the other clothes she had made for friends, so I glanced back at Porrim.

Porrim was writing something down on a sheet of paper. When she finished, she set the pen down on the desk and folded the sheet of paper. She then joined us, interrupting Kanaya by saying, "Dearest sister, your rambling again."

A jade blush covered Kanaya's cheeks. "Oh dear, I do apologize." While she was distracted Porrim slipped the note into my hand. "I suppose that we've been here long enough. How about we take you to the Leijons."

"Yes, let's. Terezi asked me to give them some drawings. Would you mind showing the way, Kanaya?" I asked.

"Of course." Kanaya brought me back to the hall, and knocked on one of the fuchsia doors.

"Tackle-pounce!" a female troll exclaimed as she pounced Kanaya. "The powerful pawbeast greets her furrend."

Kanaya giggled. "Hello Nepeta. How are you?" Nepeta stood up and helped Kanaya back on her feet. Nepeta looked like the Disciple. The horns looked like cat ears, and two small fangs poking out from beneath her lip. Over her short black hair was a blue hat that looked like the head of a cat. Underneath her green jacket that was much too large for her, she was wearing a black shirt with the green symbol for Leo on it. She had gray pants and blue shoes, and a blue tail.

"Great! I already updated my shipping wall today," she replied with a mischievous smirk at Kanaya.

Kanaya blushed and tried to change the subject. "This is Claire. Your supposed to show her the hunting grounds today."

"Right. But no one can avoid the shipping Meowryam." Nepeta said. She may have tried to be serious, but she erupted into a fit of giggles.

"Right. Good-bye, Claire," Kanaya said with a wave as she left the hall.

Nepeta recovered from her laughing fit. "Wait a second, okay Claire. I just need to get Meulin." Nepeta went into the other fuchsia door, and came out again with Meulin. "This is my older sister!"

"Hi! I'm Meulin! It's nice to meet you!" she yelled.

"Sorry. She's deaf," Nepeta said. She faced her sister. "you're being a bit too loud."

"Oh, sorry," Meulin whispered. She had the same horns as Nepeta, and long, messy hair. Over her black sweater was a green shirt that had a black symbol for Leo on it. She had a short green skirt, white stockings, and black shoes.

"What's in the bag?" Nepeta asked.

"Terezi and Latula asked me to give you drawings," I answered, pulling the two scrolls labeled N3P3T4 and m3ul1n.

"Oh! Maybe something to update shipping?" Meulin exclaimed.

"We have to wait to open it. Boo," Nepeta whined. She stuffed te scrolls into her pockets. "C'mon Claire. Let's go to other hunting grounds!" The hunting grounds was the door across from the training grounds.

It brought us to a lush forest. There were a few animals, both white and normal, scattered around. Out in the distance there was a cave. "This is where Meulin and I hunt for the Condesce," Nepeta exclaimed.

"So you two are the only hunters?" I asked.

"Yup! Well, Pounce helps if we need it, but we have enough food!" Meulin yelled.

"And the cave is where we update our shipping wall. We keep track of our furrends and their relationships," Nepeta said, getting a dreamy expression on her face.

"Okay," I said awkwardly, staring at Nepeta.

"Sorry," Nepeta said, shaking her head. "Let's go, Pawlux will get upset if we're late." The Leijons brought me back to the hall, where a male troll was leaning on one of the gray doors. He was tall and lanky, and looked like the Psionic. He had the same horns and fangs, and a pair of glasses with one red lens and one blue lens. His black hair was combed back, and the yellow symbol for Gemini was on his black shirt. his pants were gray, and one of his shoes was white while the other was black.

Nepeta pounced on him and said, "The proud pawbeast greets her furrend the biclops."

"Roleplay is fucking thtupid, NP," he said with his lisp.

Nepeta frowned. "Your not any fun, Pawlux. Roleplay is the best."

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Who'th thith?" he asked.

"I'm Claire," I said. "It's nice to meet you."

"I'm Thollux Captor," he replied tiredly.

"I have to leave. Bye Pawlux! Bye Claire!" Nepeta exclaimed as she left.

"I wath thuppothed to thow you the tech room with my brother Mituna, but he'th mentally retarded. Tho you'll be thtuck with me," he said.

"I was asked by Latula to give this to him," I said, taking the scroll labeled tun4 out of the bag. "Can you deliver it for me?"

"Yeah, maybe. Whatever," he replied.

"Terezi also asked for me to deliver something to you. Here," I handed him the scroll labeled SOLLUX.

He looked at it skeptically. "Read when alone? Fuck it, I can rethpect TZ. But thomething weird is going on here. Whatever. Follow me to the tech room."

The tech room was through the door next to the rooms. It led to stairs, which brought us to some sort of dungeon. The entire room was filled with machines and covered in pipes. One wall was dedicated to blueprints, and in a corner was a giant bee hive. "Don't eat the mind honey," Sollux warned.

There was a desk with twelve metal boxes on it. Rubber wires connected the boxes to the wall. "What are these?" I asked, looking closer. In front of every box was a board that had multiple buttons on it.

"Thothe are computerth. My own invention." He pressed one of the buttons on the computers, and it lit up. "I'm thtill working on it, but they thould be done thoon."

I was about to respond, but there was a loud crash followed by a string of curses and crying. "Dammit, not again," Sollux complained. He got up to find the source of the crash, and I followed.

Lying on the floor was a male troll. He had a yellow helmet, which had his two sets of horns poking out from underneath and curly black hair sticking out. Yellow tears were streaming down his face. He had a yellow shirt with black stripes, yellow gloves, yellow boots, and black pants. "MT, what the hell did I tell you about thkateboarding down here?" Sollux asked, annoyed.

"I wath trying to do a grind!" Mituna sobbed, more tears streaming from beneath the red and blue visor on his helmet.

"What hurtth?" Sollux asked, kneeling to join his brother. Mituna pointed to his knee, hiccuping. "Alright, I'll fix you up." Sollux took gauze out of his pocket and wrapped some of it around Mituna's knee.

"Thankth Sollux," Mituna muttered, taking a shaky breath.

"Itth all right, jutht be more careful next time."

"I'm thorry," Mituna said, hugging his knees closer to him.

I watched the exchange wordlessly. It was rather curious, how Sollux pretended that he didn't care for his older brother at all. But he was obviously prepared for when Mituna got hurt. Really, Sollux was more like the older brother. "Here, itth from Latula,  
Sollux said. He gave the scroll to Mituna.

"Alright, I'll you back now. I'd thay thith ath been a pretty fucking eventful tour tho far," Sollux said. He brought me back to the rooms and knocked on one of the light blue doors. When no one answered, he knocked on the other door. Once again, no one answered.

"Where the fuck are they?"Sollux asked. We waited for a few more minutes, but no one arrived.

"Where are they?" I asked, growing impatient.

"I don't know, but I've got better thingth to do. Thee you later, Claire," Sollux said.

"Good-bye Sollux," I replied. I sighed. I was getting awfully tired of all this waiting.

**What, something relevant to the plot happened? Wow. Anyway, I'll be able to update tomorrow. If you want to tell me what story I should write next, just leave a review, or you could PM me. Really, I love the reviewers, followers, and favorites I have gotten so far. And I would love to keep pleasing you guys with more stories.**

**Alright, I'm out.**


	9. Chapter 9

A few minutes later, Tavros found me waiting in front of his room. "Oh, uh, hi Claire. Uh, what do you need." I didn't answer. "Uh, oh right! I was supposed to show you around. Sorry. I'll go get Rufioh"

"It's alright," I said. Tavros ran off, and returned with Rufioh.

"Sorry claire, lost track of time," Rufioh apologized, rubbing the back of his head.

"It's fine, but where are you going to take me?" I asked.

"Mail room. It's more interesting than it sounds, trust me," Rufioh said.

"Right. Before I forget, the Pyropes asked me to deliver these to you." I handed them their respectful scrolls, labeled T4VROS and ruf1oh.

"Wait a sec, why didn't she give 'em straight to us? This is our job, after all," Rufioh wondered. I shrugged, and each of them put the scroll into their pockets. "Alright, let's go to the mailroom!"

They brought me to the room across from the hallway. Inside was a room with pipes in each corner. Letters, scrolls, and packages were arranged neatly in piles. At one point, a scroll popped out of one of the pipes with a gust of wind. Tavros picked it up, briefly read the label, and put it in the pipe on the opposite pipe.

"What are these? Some sort of mail system?" I asked.

"Uh, yeah. One of the, uh, towns used to use this system. Basically, the, um, wind carries the mail here, through this, uh, pipe. Then we send it through one of these other pipes," Tavros explained.

"Pretty bangarang, don't you think?" Rufioh asked, nudging me in the arm.

"Yes, it's definitely creative. What was this town?" I asked.

"I don't know, I think it was destroyed though," he replied. "Some sort of consort village. Pretty bangarang though," he repeated.

"Right," I said, ignoring the strange word. If I remembered correctly, the salamanders were consorts. If so, then this system could have been based off of that technology. The thought alone made me sick to my stomach.

"Tav, you mind taking Claire to the Megidos? So much to do, so little time," Rufioh said. Tavros raised his hand in protest, but couldn't say anything before Rufioh slapped him on the shoulder and said, "Bangarang, dude!" Rufioh then left the room, leaving his shy brother speechless.

"Uh, okay. Follow me, uh, I guess," Tavros muttered, running his hand through his hair. He brought me to the room between the hunting grounds and courtroom. Inside was a bustling kitchen, full of trolls that probably had the lowest blood color in the hemospectrum.

"Um, Aradia?" Tavros asked quietly.

"I'm coming Tavros, just give me a second." A female troll came up to us. Her horns resembled a ram's, and her eyes were rusty-red. Over her black shirt and gray skirt was a white apron, covered in filth. Her curly black hair was tangled and messy. Though she looked disheveled, she was actually very pretty. "What do you need?"

"You, uh, need to show Claire around. Do you, uh, remember?"

"Right! Sorry, I'm just too busy. I'll get Damara." She ran of to find the mentioned girl.

"I don't think you, uh, will like Damara," he muttered.

"Why?" I asked.

"Uh, you'll see." He was right when I first saw Damara. She had an apron on, much like Aradia, and her red shirt had a rusty red sign for Aries. She had a short red skirt and high white socks. Between her fingers was a rolled up slip of paper.

"雌犬をファック," she said.

"Be nice," Aradia scolded. Damara repeated what she said before. "You just have to ignore her. Anyway, I'm Aradia Megido, and this is my older sister Damara."

"私のお尻にキスをし、幅広い気まぐれ." Aradia slapped her sisters arm. Damara laughed, and said, "、妹を静める."

"I'm Claire. I was told that you and your sister would be showing me around. Also, the Pyropes asked me to give this to you." I took the scrolls labeled 4R4D14 and d4m4r4.

Aradia thanked me and Damara asked, "それはポルノか？私は実際にそれがポルノだと思います."

"This is the kitchen. We take care of all the royal meals, obviously. And further down is the cleaning supplies. Everyone that works here is a rust blood. But we're lucky enough to not be enslaved," Aradia explained.

"Why would you be enslaved?" I asked.

"Most psychics are. Tavros and Rufioh can both communicate to animals, and Sollux has psionic powers. Damara and I also have these powers, and can communicate with the dead," she answered.

"Then I suppose you are lucky," I said. This caste system was getting more unfair by the minute. "Is there anything else?"

"Well, our rooms are the two red doors. But other than that, we're done. Here, I'll take you to Karkat and Kankri. Bye Damara," Aradia said, taking my arm.

As we left, I heard Damara muttered, "最後に、私は愚かな人が離れることはないだろうと思った."

"Sorry about Damara. she always speaks in Japanese. It's probably better that you can't understand her though. She's really inappropriate," Aradia said.

"Well, you seem to handle her well enough," I commented.

"She wasn't this mean, you know. She was really nice before, and she actually spoke English. I guess after we stopped seeing our mom, she just kind of lost it," Aradia said.

I wasn't sure how to respond to that. But, nonetheless, she had piqued my curiosity. "What happened to your mother?" I asked, trying to sound as sensitive as possible.

"I'm not sure. She was raised by this man, Doc Scratch. But then Her Imperious Condescension found Lord English. Doc Scratch was the only person who could communicate with Lord English, so he was hired. Now Doc Scratch watches over Lord English. I just assume that she must be with him," she explained. She opened the door next to the power room and walked down the stairs, beckoning me to follow. "Hold your nose, it stinks down here."

She warned me a bit too late. I got a whiff of the scent, and gagged. I clasped my hand over my nose as my eyes started to water. "Sorry," Aradia apologized, a rust red blush covering her cheeks.

We walked down the spiraling staircase to what seemed to be a dungeon. After the staircase was a long walkway, surrounded by black pits. The walkway split into three paths, each lit with torches hooked on the wall, and Aradia took me through the middle. The paths kept splitting into three, and we kept going through the middle pathway.

"The idea of the paths are to make the dungeon more complicated than it seems. The way you get there is through the middle," Aradia explained.

"Using the deception of complexitity, when really the answer is simple. Clever," I commented. Basically, if anyone was escaping or intruding, they would immediately think that the path to the center of the dungeon was complex. However, the true path was so simple that it evaded everyone, as they would think that the most complex answer would be the solution.

After another minute of walking, we came upon the heart of the dungeon. There were around twenty cells, where consorts, carapaces, and trolls were stuffed together. Two trolls were sweeping the floor. They looked like the sons of the Signless.

The older brother, who was just at average height, was wearing a red sweater. His black hair was neatly combed down and curled around his face. Around his neck was a silver chain, which hung a sign for Cancer. He had black leggings and black boots, and looked very well-bred.

I could not say the same for the younger brother. On his black shirt was the gray sign for Cancer. His pants were grey, and his shoes were black. His hair was messy and seemed to stick up in every way possible. Under his eyes were noticable purple bags, and he had a death grip on the broom.

"Hi Karkat! I brought Claire with me," Aradia said.

"Whoopdy fucking doo. What the hell do you want me to do about it?" Karkat asked.

"Karkat, that may be triggering to many people. Hello Claire, I am Kankri. I wish to make sure that I do not accidentally trigger you in any way. Therefore, I must ask that you inform me about anything that may trigger you in any emotional way. Unless it is too painful and or triggering to bring up, you have my permission to stop me at any point in a conversation. I must apologize in advance for my brothers fowl language, and if he triggers you. In this case..."

"Oh my god, shut the fuck up!" Karkat yelled.

"Karkat, that is very rude and could possibly be mph-" he was cut off as Karkat stuffed a spoonful of peanut butter in his mouth. Kankri tried to talk once more, but couldn't as the sticky substance kept his mouth shut.

"Finally! Alright Claire, this is the wasteland of fucking desolation and despair. Get used to it," Karkat said.

I ignored his rude attitude and handed them the scrolls labeled K4RKL3S and k4nkr1. "Why the fuck did Pyrope ask you to give these to us?" Karkat asked. Kankri blushed a deep shade of red.

"I don't know," I replied boredly, not really listening to them. I looked at the prisoners in the cells. I recognized a few of the consorts. Most of the trolls I didn't know, but four stood out. Huddled together, all somber and silent, were the Signless and his followers. The Dolorosa mentioned something about being sold to Mindfang, then returned to being silent.

The other cell had four carapaces. Three had a black shell, like Spades, while the other was white. Each of the black carapaces were men, dressed in fine black suits. One was ginormous, one was tall, and the other short. The white carapace was the only female, and was wearing multi-colored rags. She was slightly plump, and looked around the same height as Spades, if a bit shorter.

"What the hell is wrong?" Karkat asked, noticing me staring at the carapaces.

"Nothing in particular," I muttered. Spades had mentioned friends being held here. It was entirely possible that these carapaces were indeed the people he had mentioned.

"Whatever. But can you please explain to me why the fuck _your_ Rose Lalonde?"

**Dun Dun Dun! Ha, so sorry for the cliffhanger ending. I thought it was a nice place to leave off. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. Leave a review telling me what I can improve on.**

**Alright, I'm out.**


	10. Chapter 10

**So sorry I couldn't update yesterday. I have written a new story, Prompts via My Reviewers, and that will take up some of my time. But here is chapter 10, and I hope you enjoy! Let's begin.**

"Rose, it could be triggering to many people when you keep secrets. I advise that you tell us about these things, unless, of course, it is triggering." Kankri was, once again, ranting about triggers. Karkat and I ignored him.

"Where the fuck did this come from? And what, I'm the Knight of Blood? Real fucking funny Pyrope, calling the two mutants out!" he yelled.

"Stop." Everyone stopped talking and looked at the person who had interrupted us. The Signless, now standing, was looking at us through the bars with cherry red eyes. "Let me see the scroll, Karkat."

Karkat handed him the scroll, not saying a word. The same went for Kankri. The Signless's eyes scanned the paper, and we were speechless. The Disciple, Psionic, and Dolorosa gazed at the Signless, a faint smile on their lips. "I think you should listen to the Pyropes."

"What? Why the fuck should we?" Karkat asked, his former anger returning.

"If these girls are truly the heroes of Mind, then I think they are telling the truth."

"Bullshit, Terezi is a dumbass. Cackle cackle cackle, it's all she fucking does!" Karkat exclaimed, seething with rage.

"Sounds like your more concerned with your relationship issues, Mr. Vantas," the Disciple retorted. Karkat glared at her.

"Karkat listen." Karkat looked at the Signless. The Signless reached his arm through the bars and gently pet Karkats head. "You and your brother are special. The same goes for your friends. For years, I have tried to start a revolution, trying to bring peace an equality. But I have failed. Tomorrow I will die. But I will proudly sacrifice myself for my cause. Will you do the same?" Karkat didn't respond. "Please Karkat. Continue my preachings."

Karkat looked away, and muttered a barely audible, "Fine."

"Thank you. Truly." The Signless embraced Karkat through the bars.

"What about me, father?" Kankri asked.

"I knew you wouldn't refuse the chance to continue my teachings." The Signless hugged Kankri. "You know what you have to do. Good luck. I love you both." Karkat grumbled his reply, almost embarrassed, while Kankri nodded.

"Let's go. I think we should go talk to Terezi," Karkat said. We left the dungeon, and went back to Terezi's room. She was sitting on the floor, covering it chalk graffiti and dragon pictures.

She sniffed the air, and smiled. "Why hello Karkles. How are you today?"

Karkat dropped the scroll at her feet. "Explain. Now."

"I'm guessing you opened it immediately. You couldn't wait until tomorrow?"

"Do you think anyone will?" Sure enough, over the next five minutes, the other trolls arrived, all confused.

"Everybody listen up!" Latula called. Everyone quieted down. She spoke again, this time quieter. "We need to get to the court room. It's the only place we can speak in private. Now let's go." She took Mituna's hand and led everyone back to the court room. Everyone took a seat.

Before Terezi could speak, four figures came in. They were John, Dave, and the girls that I assumed were Jade and Jane. I looked closer, and saw that John was carrying Casey, whose black cloak was replaced with a blue one. "Hey rose!" John greeted. Casey waved.

"Hello John. Dave," I replied. Dave nodded in recognition. "How did you know that we would be meeting here?"

"Meenah told me. And tried to kill me," he added sheepishly. Meenah smiled, showing shark-like teeth. "It's great that most of the heroes are here. I bet we could beat Lord English now!"

"And get us all killed. How fucking stupid are you?" Karkat asked.

"Shouty is right. I think we're missing a few heroes," said Meenah.

"Wonderful. Can we move on?" No one replied to Terezi, and she continued. "We need to escape the castle. For most of us, it should be easy. But the lowbloods can't leave, and Feferi and Meenah would need to be escorted. The same goes for John and Jane. Not to mention how we don't even know where the cherubs are. Does anyone have any information?"

"I think I can help," Aradia said. "I believe Doc Scratch may have taken them. If you like, I could try to get them."

"Great! Now we need to plan an escape. I think we should be able to get out at the execution tomorrow. It's the only time we would all be free. I know that Rose, John, Jade, Jane, Feferi, and Meenah won't be available. Neither will Eridan, Cronus, Gamzee, or Kurloz. I'm almost certain the Condesce will want Karkat, Kankri, Sollux, Mituna, Nepeta, Kanaya, Meulin, and Porrim there. That leaves a few of us to get the cherubs and get the fuck out of here," Terezi explained.

"Damara and I could find the cherubs," Aradia offered.

"I could prepare our steeds for escape," said Equius.

"Wait. Who can unlock the prisoners?" Everyone looked at me. "Spades Slick was the man who brought me here. He was supposed to take me to the White Queen's castle, but I got him to bring me here instead because I promised to release his friends."

"Rose, I understand that you wish to uphold your promise. However, it would be better if we defeated the Condesce and Lord English. Then they would be released," said Kanaya, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"No. We should help them escape." Karkat looked at me. "I think it's the right thing to do. But how the fuck are we going to get the keys?"

"I could help with that," Jane said. "I have a gift that might help."

"Lil' Seb?" Dave asked. Jane nodded. "Yeah. Cool."

"Now we just need the full plan," said Terezi.

Over the next half hour, we planned our escape. It seemed like a fool-proof plan, but I had a sneaking suspicion that something was going to go wrong. It always seems to. After we planned tomorrow, John grabbed my hand and led me to his room. I was having a hard time covering the blush spreading across my face.

When we got to his room, he locked the door and exhaled loudly. "I swear, some of them are so annoying."

"You didn't have to spend the entire day with them," I pointed out.

He shrugged, then stood in front of me, tilting his head just to look at me. "Why is it that one of us is either too big or too small?"

"It is certainly a question that will be asked through the ages," I said with a smile.

"So true. So, do you believe you're the right Rose yet?" John asked.

"I still don't believe yet. But it's just a dream, right?"

John didn't answer, and instead muttered, "So you still think it's a dream."

We stood in awkward silence for a few more moments. "So they captured Casey."

"Yeah," John replied. "Dirk got Jake out of there though. There's still some hope." He paused. "Get it? Because Jake is the Page of Hope. Ha!"

I rolled my eyes. "Nice one, Egbert. What will I do with you?"

"Hold me and love me forever?"

"That could be manageable." We laughed. It felt nice. Like we weren't two people contributing to the fate of this dream world Underland, or we weren't committing treason. Like I couldn't be killed if someone found out my name, and I wasn't going into a battle when the time came. It was like being a child again.

Childhood. The thought spurred a memory. A dull memory, but still a memory. John, Dave, Jade and I were kids. Jade didn't have dog ears, and Dave was wearing black glasses. We were playing some sort of game, lost in the innocence of childhood. It felt real, too real to be a dream.

"Rose? Are you okay?" John asked, concern written all over his face.

"I'm fine. But did Dave ever wear black glasses. And did Jade not have dog ears?" I asked.

The faintest of smiles reached John's lips. "Yeah. I got Dave those glasses. He doesn't wear them because Lord English took over, and Jade only got dog ears a few years back. When her dog, Beq, merged with her to protect her is when she got dog ears. Why do you ask?"

I wasn't about to tell John about my vision. I trusted him, I really did. He was certainly close to me, but something kept me from telling him. "Just a vision. Don't worry." His smile evaporated.

"Oh. Alright. Well, I guess we should go to bed then. We have to be wide awake tomorrow if we want this to work."

"Right. Good night John." What followed was one of the most awkward hugs in history. That aside, I'm certain it left us both blushing.

I left the room as quick as possible. Before I closed the door, I heard him mutter, "Good night, Rose." Which only intensified the shade of red covering my face.

**Shipping! Haha, yeah, its a good thing. Leave a review telling me if you liked it or not. Also, I don't know what story I want to write next. Here are the choices.**

**-Rose Through The Looking Glass (sequel to this story)**

**-Professor Layton and Homestuck crossover**

**-Appledash fanfiction**

**-Sdurb (a story about my six OC's playing their version of sburb)**

**Tell me, because I don't know which one I should write.**

**Alright, I'm out.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I am happy! I don't have to go to school tomorrow! Sadly, tomorrow will be reserved for finishing Rose in Wonderland. Damn, look how far we've come. I'll upload the end it next weekend. Prompts will be up as often as possible over the course of the week. That's enough of the schedule, and let's begin!**

I yawned. It was rather early in the morning, and someone had awoken me by knocking obnoxiously on the door for the past five minutes. I dragged myself out of bed and opened the door, not caring how I looked. Imagine my surprise when I came face to face with Aradia, who was holding a tray with pastries on it. "Good morning!" she chirped, a smile plastered to her face.

"What do you want?"

She laughed. "Well, someone isn't a morning person! Sorry for waking you Rose, but Her Imperial Condescension ordered me to bring you breakfast."

"Thanks Aradia," I said, taking the tray from her.

"Remember, the execution is today. Did you get enough sleep?"

"I believe so. I suppose I will see you later?"

"Hopefully in the White Kingdom! See you later, Rose." With that, Aradia left me alone to eat my breakfast. I took one bite out of the pastries, and was repulsed to find some sort of yellow liquid inside. I checked the pastries, each having the color of the lowbloods, with the occasional green being found. I pushed the tray away, no longer hungry. I checked the room for a different dress, but didn't find anything. I was stuck in the dress I had worn last night.

I left my room, coming out at the same time Jade did. "Hi Rose! I don't think we ever met properly. I'm Jade Harley! It's great to see you again!" she exclaimed. She reminded me of an excited puppy, and the dog ears certainly weren't helping.

"Hello Jade. How are you?"

"Nervous. What if the plan doesn't work? I'm so afraid. But it's okay if I get to see Jake again," she said.

"I suppose it would be nice to meet my older sister," I thought aloud.

"Gee, I thought you already met her. Well, I guess you'll see her again soon!" she chirped.

We went to the courtyard, where a few trolls had already set up for the execution. The Condesce had not yet arrived, nor had anyone else I knew. I assumed that Aradia and Damara were trying to set the twins free.

Over the next few minutes, more trolls arrived. Nepeta and Equius were getting Arthur and Pounce, and Rufioh and Horrus were already clearing our escape route. I thought that Dave was freeing the carapaces, as he had not yet arrived. Everyone else had arrived, with the exception of the higher bloods and John and Jane.

Finally, after a few more moments, they arrived. They sat at the top of the tower, looking over everyone. I wasn't worried about John or Jane. Their escape would be simple. John, being the Heir of Breath, would control the wind to help them get to the ground.

"Let the execution begin!" the Condesce sang. The applause she received was sickening; the higher bloods cheered and clapped whilst the lowbloods watched from the shadows.

Darkleer brought the four trolls up to the platform. They were in chains, but stood tall. He hooked the Signless up to the wooden structure, chaining his hands. His robe was gone, and he was now in his leggings. "Any last words?" the Condesce asked.

The Signless looked up. He scanned the crowd and, finding Karkat and Kankri, began speaking. "I have been peaceful. I have been kind. I only dared to speak what others had been dreaming for so long. I had dreams too. Dreams of what might have been. Where blood was simply blood, and all of us were equal. If wishing for that is heresy, then yes, I deserve to die. I've seen acts of the most kindness, and the most vile cruelty. They say powerful beings find anger when they have no room for love. What made you so? Are you scared of change? Scared of those who are different?"

The lowbloods found hope, an came out of the shadows, slowly flocking towards the Signless. "I realize, I am different from you. I have known feelings that none of you can ever hope to know! I have known the comradery of a friend who supported me against all odds. I have known the compassion of a guardian who took me in when no others would and raised me to dream and hope. I have known a love and passion that transcends all definition."

His tone changed, and he now looked to the crowd. "There's no use hiding it now. You all can see me for what I am! The Signless, the Sufferer! The mutant. My blood burns brightly for all to see! It is the flame of a revolution that you cannot ever hope to quell! My memory can be erased but my ideals will never die."

He was now angry, nearly seething with penned up rage. "My mistake was believing I could change a world infected by hate and corruption! You have taken the freedom of an innocent troll and turned his blessings into a curse. The pity you've taken on my Disciple will wound her," he said, looking at Darkleer as the higher bloods gasped. "She has known true love and you have forced her to a life of solitude! Forced a mother to watch her son die! I see you for what you are. I always fucking have! I thought I could fucking change you! Fuck me for being a fucking fool. Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" Darkleer shot the arrow, hitting the Signless in the stomach. Karkat gasped, and a few red tears were visible on Kankri's face. The Psionic had his head bowed and there were red and blue sparks around his head. The Disciple cried out, and the Dolorosa was in shock.

"Fuck." The Signless looked up, pain written on his face. "I am angry... Because I forgive you. I may be the biggest fucking fool in all of Alternia. But when I close my eyes, I see a world where we all work together. And it's so fucking beautiful," the Signless finished, a smile on his face before he fell unconscious.

The lowbloods were ecstatic, gaining numbers and becoming more angry. One in particular was flying above the others, with the same wings as Rufioh. He had bull horns and the orange taurus symbol on his chest. He was wearing a black leather chest plate and black pants with red rips. "Come on guys, let's fight back!" he yelled, raising his lance in the air. The crowd cheered.

"Enough!" the Condesce yelled. Even this wasn't enough to calm the lowbloods. "Release the dragon!" she yelled.

Jade grabbed my arm and we ran for cover. I looked around. None of the heroes were still around, and they must have already left. Feferi, Meenah, John, and Jane all had disappeared. "We need to run!" I exclaimed. She nodded and we ran across the courtyard, trying to get back to the castle. I looked back and saw the Summoner fighting the dragon while it ate and killed many of the trolls.

One of the guards tried stopping us. Jade made a rifle appear out of no where and threatened the guard, getting us into the castle. "We have to leave, now!" she exclaimed, worry written over her face.

"Do you know the way to the White Kingdom?"

She nodded. "What about the others?"

"I'm worried too, but there isn't time! We need to leave now. Come on, let's go." I said.

"Okay, but I might be able to get us there faster. Hold on for a sec," she said. She brought her hands together and exhaled. Green wisps swirled around us, enveloping us. Soon we were covered in a green shell, and I was weightless. Suddenly the green disappeared, and we were in a white courtyard. "Yes! I did it right!" Jade exclaimed.

"You had doubts?" I asked.

"No," she replied quickly.

"Right. This is the White Kingdom?" I asked.

"Yeah. When my dog Beq was still around Jake and I used to come here all the time! I bet I still know where the rulers are. Follow me!"

"What about my sister?" I asked.

"She'll be with them. Are you nervous?"

"Yeah."

Don't be. She's really nice!" Jade brought me across the courtyard. The set up was nearly identical to the Condesce's castle. Instead of pink, the castle was dominated by black and white. A few carapaces walked around, mysteriously enough wearing rags. Some stopped and stared, going as far as bowing down.

"Gee, I wasn't nearly this popular when I came here. Must be you," she said.

"It's actually rather unnerving. I would prefer less attention," I replied. "The woes of being a celebrity."

"Ha, yeah right. Hurry up if you don't like the attention!" she giggled. "We're getting close." She brought me to two tall doors, one black and one white. Instead of knocking, she pushed the doors open, saying "Hello, anybody here?"

Four carapaces were sitting in thrones. Two of them were white with yellow and blue robes. The other two were black with purple and black robes. The room, instead of being divided like the other rooms, was a swirl of checkered patterns. Above their heads was a tapestry that had twelve markings on it. They looked oddly familiar.

"Are you interested in the god tier markings?" the white carapace woman asked.

"God tier markings?" I asked.

"Yes. The symbols for the god tier elements. Which looks familiar to you?"

I scanned them. Each looked familiar to me, some sparking faces in my mind. The one that stood out the most was the sun symbol. The same symbol on the necklace from my mother. "The sun symbol."

The faintest smile crossed her lips. "Jade, it's been long. I think you would like to see Jake?"

"Oh my gosh, where is he!?" she exclaimed.

"In the kitchen. I think he's trying to cook. You might want to check up on him," she said.

"Uh oh, come on Rose! The world is at stake," she said, surprisingly serious.

"I'm afraid she can't go. We need to talk," she said.

**It's sort of my headcanon that when they were kids, Jane and John did most of the cooking. So Jake wouldn't know anything about it. Anyway, expect a new chapter of this tomorrow. Seriously, we are three chapters away from the finish. Also, the Signless' speech is not mine. It's on YouTube under the name of The Sufferer's Final Sermon. Bring tissues if you want to watch it. Final order of business, I am still accepting requests for what story I should write next. Choices are:**

**-Rose Through The Looking Glass (0 votes)**

**-Professor Layton and Homestuck Crossover (0 votes)**

**-Sdurb (1 vote)**

**-Appledash one-shot (0 votes)**

**Alright, I'm out.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 of Rose in Wonderland. Which means... The end is tomorrow! Wow, we've come so far and I've gotten so much support. Thanks guys, really. But, we aren't done yet. Let's get started.**

"You came from the world above, correct?" the white carapace man asked.

"Yes," I replied.

"So you are Rose Lalonde? The one who will bring the heroes together?" he asked.

"No," I said. "I've been told I'm the right Rose, but Hussie denied it. And I don't remember this place at all."

"Are you certain? You recognized your god tier symbol easily. Maybe you have suppressed your memories of this place," the black carapace woman said.

"Perhaps seeing your sister would jog your memory. Come with me, I will take you to her," the white woman said. She led me to the kitchen, where Jake was complaining to Jade about something. Another woman was in the room.

I gasped. She looked like a younger version of my mother. Her blonde hair was the same, as were her pink eyes. She had a purple dress and black leggings on. She was holding a martini and laughing at the antics of the others.

"Mom?" I asked.

The girl looked at me with a stunned expression on her face. "Rose?"

The white carapace smiled. "I think I'll leave you alone. Goodbye everyone."

"See you White Queen!" the girl said.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Roxy! Your older sister!" she said. She pulled me into a hug. "Been a while, hasn't it!" She smelled of alcohol. It seemed that she carried the trait of drinking.

"Yes, it has," I replied. It was awkward, as I was much taller than her.

She realized this and said, "I expected you to be shorter."

"Blame it on too much of the grow cake."

"Ah. Here, let me make you something." She led me to a table where there were multiple potions, elixirs, and other odd objects. "How was Alternia?"

"Horrid and disgusting," I said as she poured some sort of potion into a pot.

"How were the twins?" she asked, putting a few coins into the pot.

"Calliope is very kind. I wish I had the chance to speak with her more," I replied. She dumped water into the pot, creating steam.

"And Caliborn?" she asked. She sprinkled sparkling powder into the liquid and stirred it.

"An insufferable prick," I replied. "Utterly detestable." She gave the spoon to me and I drank the elixir. It tasted slightly alcoholic, but the original effect was immediate. I started to shrink, and I held my dress so it wouldn't fall.

"Better?" she asked.

"Yes, thank you," I said with a smile.

"Come on, I might have some clothes that fit you."

Roxy was kind enough to let me borrow a white shirt and purple skirt. I had bathed and ate edible food. I had no idea how hungry I was until I saw the foods, lined up on the table. The White and Black King said that tomorrow we would go to war. I wasn't sure how to feel about that.

I was on the balcony of my room, staring at the road leading to the castle. Suddenly someone knocked on my door. "Come in."

I expected Jade or Roxy to come in, maybe even Jake. Instead, it was Spades. He wordlessly stood beside me. He gazed out at the road, and said, "Hey kid."

"Hello Spades."

"How was the hell hole?"

"Hellish. Not much of a hole though," I replied.

"Ha. Yeah. You got any idea when your friends will be back?"

I saw a group of people walking to the castle. I smiled. "I think they will be arriving shortly. I pointed them out, and he ran out of the room. I followed, and we met them before they got to the gates.

Some of them looked worse for wear. Aradia was leaning on Sollux, and Karkat had scratches on his face. Mituna leaned on Latula, and mustard tears streaked his cheeks. I noticed that some of the older trolls had escaped. The Disciple, the Summoner, and Redglare had followed. The cherubs had gotten out safely, and Pounce and Arthur were flanking them. Casey was asleep in John's arms. Dirk, who had led them here, was holding a robotic bunny.

The three black carapaces greeted Slick, and the white carapace woman hugged him tightly, refusing to let go. Karkat and him exchanged a quick hello, then left the two alone. I would have done the same to John, but I didn't want to wake Casey.

"Rose, your smaller! I mean, not that I didn't like big Rose, but now you're the perfect size!" he exclaimed, before blushing.

"Smooth Egderp, real fucking smooth," Dave said.

"Shut up, Strider," he said. Dave laughed. "Anyway, did you meet Roxy?"

"Yes. She looks identical to my mother. I think we will get along."

"Sheesh, don't sound to excited," he joked. "If you don't mind, could we get some food? I'm really hungry, and I want to put Casey in a bed."

"Stop right there, all of you!" a guard exclaimed. He was a black carapace, in the purple and black clothes of the black carapace guards. "Where are you travelers coming from?"

"Most of us escaped from Alternia," Dave answered.

"Most of you?" the guard asked.

Dave pointed to Dirk. This is my older brother. He was already in the forest by the time we got there. He led us here."

"What about the trolls. They could be Alternian spies! Now that would be extremely illegal, even thinking of bringing spies into our peaceful kingdom!" the guard exclaimed.

"Sir, these are the heroes we have awaited. I am Rose Lalonde. I have already met with the kings and queens. I can assure you, these people mean no harm," I explained.

The guard immediately backed down. "I'm so sorry. I meant no harm. I am the Authority Regulator, but you can call me AR for short. Please, allow me to escort you to the throne room."

After everyone met with the kings and queens, they ate and returned to their rooms. I was left alone, and decided to think about tomorrow. Everyone believed I was the right Rose. Most of the other heroes had sacrificed so much to be here with me. But I was no fighter. Everyone else seemed readily prepared with a weapon. The Black King had made sure of this, and asked the blacksmiths to make as many weapons as possible. I still wasn't sure what my weapon would be.

This topic had come up in my conversations with Kanaya, John, Roxy, Jade, and even Dave. Dave told me that I should learn how to use needles, and Kanaya told me that magic may be real. They may have been joking, but it does get hard to tell.

At one point, I was so bored that I decided to walk around the castle. The guards I walked past gasped in my presence, causing me to hurry to my destination. I arrived at the gates of the castle, where white flowers and benches covered the perimeter. I sat on one of the benches, gazing at the night sky. I had never seen so many stars.

"Penny for your thoughts?" someone asked. I recognized his voice.

"Try a dollar," I replied dryly.

Hussie sat beside me. "Are you ready for the battle?" he asked.

"I'm not looking forward to it. Besides, I'm not the real Rose."

He chuckled. "You really are a stupid girl. Not much brighter than you were last time. You called this place Wonderland."

The answer hit me. "Wait, those weren't dreams, they were memories! I've been here before. I remember this place!" I remembered John's father and Jane baking us a cake while John complained. I saw Jake wrestling with Dirk, and Jade playing with her dog Beq. Dave wore his black glasses, and he chased crows around with his broken katana ironically. Dirk was leading me through the forest, and John pranked all of us more than a few times. Jade dragged me into mounds of dirt and we planted flowers everywhere. Jane led all of us on mystery investigations while Dave and Dirk joked around.

But, more than anything, I remembered Roxy. We would write stories together while Dirk and Dave would illustrate. We would pretend that magic was real, and pretend to be wizards. Roxy flirted with Dirk, Jake, and even Jane constantly, causing me to be the mature one. We chased cats around the forest, and visited the White Kingdom. And, though my father was dead by this time, I was happy.

"It took you long enough to realize. Now go get some rest. It will be a long day tomorrow.

########

Unlike last week, I was up before one of the servants went to my room to wake me. I put on the yellow robe that the White Queen gave me. There was an orange hood that covered my eyes and the orange symbol for Light.

Keeping my hood up, I left my room and walked to the castle entrance. All of the guards were gone, most likely missing to prepare for battle. There was only one carapace there. He looked like a farmer from the purple rags he was wearing. He was playing with cans on the floor, going on about democracy and mayors.

I was the first to the entrance, and everyone else eventually came. Everyone had robes that were color coded according to their god tier. Vriska and Aranea were the only other light players.

Everyone had a weapon. John had multicolored hammer, Dave had a broken sword, and Jade had her rifle. Jane had a giant spoon that turned into a fork, Dirk had an 'unbreakable' katana, Jake had two pistols, and Roxy had a futuristic looking gun. The trolls had odder weapons, but they were probably much more powerful. Karkat and Kankri each had sickles. Aradia prefered to us her psychic powers, as did Sollux. Damara had a whip and Mituna had a giant ninja star. Both Rufioh and Tavros had a lance, and Nepeta and Meulin had claws attached to their hands. Kanaya and Porrim had chain saws, Terezi and Latula had swords, and Vriska and Aranea had eight eight-sided die. Horrus was going to use the bow and arrows, while Equius was going to use his bare hands. Gamzee and Kurloz had clubs, but claimed they were prepared to use anything. Eridan and Cronus had rifles, and Meenah and Feferi had their tridents. Both Caliborn and Calliope had guns.

"Here Rose," the White Queen said. She gave me two knitting needles, though they were abnormally sharp.

"Now, we must march to battle. Are you all ready?" Everyone was too somber to reply. John moved closer to me as we walked away.

"Do you think we have a chance?" he asked.

I looked at the rest of the army. The army consisted of carapaces. One of the white woman carapaces carried a sword, although I remembered her as the mail carrier. The only experienced fighters were Spades and his gang, which consisted of Hearts Boxcars, Diamonds Droog, and Clubs Deuce. They were dressed in their finest suits. "One could hope," I replied.

He grabbed my hand. "Why is your hood up? You looked prettier when I could see your eyes."

"Why is your hood down? It's dragging on the ground," I replied. His blue hood was indeed dragging on the ground.

"Don't avoid the question, Ms. Lalonde. That is very rude," he laughed. He lifted my hood up, exposing my eyes.. "There, much better."

Smiling, I grabbed his hood and pulled it over his head. He frowned. "Rose, this is not funny. Let me go."

"Rosey, come on. We have to act serious," Roxy called. I released John and went to my sister. "Are you going to be okay?"

I nodded. "I'll be fine. I know who I am now."

**So, tomorrow will be the end of this story. Which means a new one needs to begin. Choices are:**

**-Rose Through The Looking Glass (2 votes)**

**-Sdurb (2 votes) **

**-Professor Layton and Homestuck Crossover (0 votes)**

**-Appledash fluff (0 votes)**

**No, you are not allowed to vote twice. But, because I never specified it before, that vote will count. See you tomorrow, and leave a review for what you want!**

**Alright, I'm out.**


	13. Chapter 13

**What? The end? Already? I could just cry... But you guys are probably anxious, so let's begin!**

The battlefield looked like a chessboard. The carapaces took their places on the field like chess pieces, with the normal carapaces in the front and the armored warriors in the bag. The Alternian army soon came, led by the Condesce. Dualscar, the Grand Highblood, and Darkleer were behind her. Next to the Condesce was the Psionic, who was in chains. There was another woman. She had the attire of a pirate and looked like the mother of the Serkets. Beside her was a chained up Dolorosa.

Darkleer stood in the middle of the field. "Queens," he called. The Condesce and the White and Black Queens walked to him. "Present your heroes."

The White Queen motioned for us to step forward. The Condesce laughed and yelled, "Doc Scratch!" A man in an all white suit stepped forward. Instead of a face, his head was a giant cue ball. Beside him was a woman in a green shirt and skirt. Her black hair was in a bun, and had two needles holding it in place. Two ram horns protruded from her head. This was probably Aradia's mother.

Doc Scrath ripped off his jacket, revealing a green shirt and overalls. His thin arms grew, extending beyond the suit sleeves. The arms were now green, and they bulged out into ginormous muscled limbs. His hands were clawed. One leg acted the same as the arms, but the other only grew to the thigh. Blood spurted out of the deformed leg, and a golden peg appeared under it. His shirt was now in rags, as his torso had doubled in size. The cue ball head had cracks covering it, and suddenly burst, revealing a cherub head with red cheeks. One of the sharp fangs was gold. A green overcoat appeared around his shoulders.

"Lord English, attack," the Condesce said. He roared and disappeared.

"Look out!" Dave yelled. We dispersed, just as Lord English appeared behind us. I looked around for John, and found he was flying around and trying to get behind Lord English. Dave, Aradia, Damara, and Caliborn were trying to use their time abilities to trick Lord English. But he seemed to be one step ahead of them, easily dodging their attacks.

Lord English roared again, and fourteen green creatures appeared. Each had a hat with a number on it a colored similar to pool balls. One carapace female appeared. She was black, and wore a black trench coat. Her black hat had the number eight on it.

As if on cue, the Midnight Crew stepped forward with their weapons ready. They ran towards the green creatures, encouraging the other troll and carapaces to start fighting. I was still focused on Lord English, watching his movements and actions.

He fought as though he had all the time in the world. His actions were slow, but always on mark. Yet, he wasn't watching any of his attackers, just Caliborn and Calliope. It was as though he knew what everyone else would do, and was only concerned with the cherubs.  
Then it hit me. He must have had time powers. And a very high rank, at that. But Caliborn and Calliope were the most powerful god tier levels at Lord of Time and Muse of Space. He was only concerned with them. They were our wild cards.

I ran towards them. "What the fuck do you want, bitch?" Caliborn said over the roar of his gun.

"He's only concerned about you! He thinks that you two are the only real challenge. Look at everyone else," I said. John and Rufioh were constantly getting knocked out of the sky. Dave, Aradia, and Damara were floating around Lord English, warping to different places in an attempt to fool him. Nepeta and Meulin repeatedly tried to pounce on him, but kept missing. Equius had tried to engage the monster, but was knocked back by the extreme force. Horrus, Eridan, Cronus, Jade and Jake were shooting at him. Everyone else was busy with the troll soldiers.

"Your right! Caliborn, we need a plan!" Calliope said. She then looked at the needles in my hand. "You will need to defend yourself. If you want to use those, just focus."

The twins ran to find cover and talk about a plan. I looked at my friends, caught in the struggle of battle. I couldn't let them fight alone. But how the hell did I use these needles? Without thinking, I floated to higher ground and pointed the needles at one of trolls fighting Kanaya. I took a deep breath and focused on the troll.

I felt a burst of energy leave the needle. The shot hit the troll, killing him instantly. Kanaya looked at me, astounded at what I had done. I looked at the needles, now understanding their full purpose.

I searched the crowd for Roxy. She was fighting the other trolls off with her ray gun while Jane stood beside her, wading the other trolls off with her fork. I floated to them and helped her shoot the trolls. "Look who fund out how to use her weapons," she said. She said it like a joke, but I could tell she was proud.

"Yes, Calliope helped me," I replied, blasting a troll.

"She's still okay?" Roxy asked.

"Yes. She and Caliborn are trying to form a plan."

"Well, we certainly need one. Look at how badly we're getting beaten," Jane said. I looked at the battlefield. Many trolls had fallen, but we were still badly outnumbered. The older trolls were fighting each other, and it seemed as though Alternia was winning. The Disciple had been killed by Darkleer, and Redglare was killed by the older Scorpio. The Dolorosa and Psionic were both being forced to fight, much against there will. The only side we had a chance in was the Midnight Crew. The fourteen green creatures were dead, and the black woman was their only cause for concern.

"Don't worry so much, Janey. It'll all be fine," Roxy said, shooting a few more trolls. Jane frowned, but didn't reply. We moved to the other heroes, helping them if they were overpowered. Eventually, I saw the twins return.

Calliope and Caliborn held hands, and they had their guns in hand. Lord English saw them and roared. This time, some sort of techno-colored rainbow shot out of his mouth, and it killed the soldiers in the sky. It was aimed for them, but they disappeared just in time.

Caliborn appeared behind Lord English and shot him a few times. Pissed, Lord English attacked the cherub. But he didn't try to make any fatal wounds. He just tried to get the cherub away.

While he was distracted, Calliope appeared behind him. She raised her pistol and fired. A white cue ball flew out. Everything seemed to move in slow motion. The cue ball hit Lord English in the head, and he roared in pain. He stumbled back, and everyone went for him. I blasted him a few times, and everyone used their best attacks. In the end, it was Vriska who killed him. She had waited until the final moment to make her move.

Everyone stared. The carapaces dropped their weapons and knelt. The trolls dropped their weapons. "What are you doin'? Attack!" The Condesce yelled.

"We fight for you no longer," a troll said. His companions stood beside him in defiance.

"Fools! You shall be executed!"

"Calm the fuck down, bitch," Meenah said, facing her mother. "Your reign is over. We are free of your tyranny. Back down, or we will krill you."

"No! I still rule you. You will obey me!"

I looked at the remaining trolls. The Dolorosa was killed, and the Scorpio troll was beside her. The Summoner was dead too, laying over the Scorpio troll. Dualscar was backing away as he realized her loss in power. The Grand Highblood still stood tall, and Darkleer stayed near the Condesce. "Your followers no longer follow you," I said.

She looked at me. "You! You disobeyed me! Darkleer, dispose of her this instant!"

Darkleer nervously took out his bow. I simply flicked my wrist, killing him with a burst of magic. Dirk moved beside me and took out his sword. "Your shit is wrecked." He lunged at the Condesce and swiftly stabbed her in the heart.

The Grand Highblood looked at us. He slowly moved forward, huge clubs in hand. Feferi threw her trident at him, which hit his chest. He looked at it, laughed, and polled it out. He threw it back at her. Gamzee caught it. Dropping it on the ground, he leaped towards his father and swung wildly and without mercy, until purple blood covered the ground. "Honk," was all he said.

Dualscar was left. "Surely, I have done no wrong. I was just a soldier following orders, nothing else. I deserve some pity," he pleaded. A blue blast hit him in the chest, killing him.

I looked back and realized that it had been Eridan who fired. "What an asshole," he muttered.

The entire battlefield erupted into cheers. "Trolls, you are now safe!" the White Queen said. "Underland is free once more!" She walked towards me. "Thank you Rose, for bringing us together. Only one thing remains."

She snapped her fingers, and the same mail carrier from before brought her a vial of purple liquid. "this will bring you too your world. You may drink it if you like." She handed it to me.

John walked to me. "You don't have to go home. Not yet, at least."

I gave him weak smile. "I would love to stay here with you, and everyone else. But I have left questions unanswered in my world. I will return one day. But I can't stay."

He put a hand to my cheek and kissed me. We broke apart and hugged, and he whispered, "Good-bye, Rose."

I went to Roxy. She hugged me. "Go back, Rosey. I'll wait for you. Just remember us, okay."

"How could I forget?" I asked, tears in my eyes. I opened the vial and drank the liquid. I felt dizzy, and suddenly I could no longer see.

Then I found myself climbing out of the rabbit hole, in the same dress as before. I stood up and wiped the dirt from me. I walked back to the party.

Everyone was talking in hushed tones. Adam saw me first. "Rose, what happened to you?"

"I fell," I answered simply.

My mother rushed to me. "Rose, you look like you've been through hell and back! What happened?"

I ignored her and walked to Adam. "Adam, you have been a good friend. But I do not wish to marry you. I'm sorry."

He shrugged. "It's okay. It wasn't my idea."

Mrs. Gerard walked up to me. "What do you mean no? Are you psychotic or just stupid.

I smiled. "I prefer to think psychologically demented." I turned to y mother. "Shall we leave, mother? I just had a lovely idea for a story."

**And that, my dear** **friends, is the end of Rose and Wonderland. Which means that a new story will take its place. You guys voted, and the winner is (drumroll please)... Rose Through The Looking Glass! Sdurb came in second, so I'll write that after the sequel to this story. I won't upload Rose Through The Looking Glass until I type five chapters of it, so busy yourself with my other story, Prompts Via My Reviewers. **

**Thank you to all the people who followed, favorited, reviewed, and read this story. It means so much to me, and I love you all so much. Until next time.**

**Alright, I'm out.**


End file.
